Addison's Anatomy
by IsntSheLovely21
Summary: Derek Shepherd left New York, but instead of meeting Meredith Grey, he met Addison Montgomery.
1. The End of the World As We Know It

_This idea has been in my head for a while now. I posed this question to ris and ken. Neither could give me an answer. What if Addison had been the one night stand and meredith the cheating wife? Would the MerDers be Addeks and the Addeks Merders? Obviously, being introduced to the Meredith and Derek pairing first, tainted any sorts of thoughts of other pairings. But what if Addison had been the woman Derek fell in love with.. what sort of insanity would there be?_

_Never fear, OH readers. The story is finished. I am currently in the process of editing, revising, and ranting until I am happy with it. I hope to have it all up by the end of this month or beginning of next. I have been terribly busy with essays and other madness._

_I dedicate this fic to Jayne. I promise your squee will be up once I am satisfied with it._

_Please read, review, and be kind!_

_-S_

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_Derek Shepherd _**needed to get away. He needed to get away fast. He had, had his heart broken before, but never had he felt like this. He felt numb. Derek picked up his spare clothes from his office and rushed off to his parents for his car. With a kiss goodbye and a promise of a phone call once he reached his destination, Derek drove off. His parents Andrew and Alaina stood on their porch watching their son leave. Their hearts just as heavy as his own.

Derek glared at the gold band on his left hand. He cursed the piece of metal. He intently contemplated chucking it out the window. At that moment in time it meant nothing to him. It obviously meant _nothing_ to _her. _

As he stopped at a red light, Derek slipped the ring from his finger and chucked it into the glove compartment. His wife meant nothing to him, now. He was officially indifferent. He cursed himself for marrying someone younger than him. He should have known that marrying a girl straight out of university was a bad idea. He had completed just begun his residency when Derek Shepherd met Meredith Grey. Their whirl wind romance resulted in a elopement. Now 10 years later, he had found her in bed with his best friend.

The image of Meredith and Mark tangled up in HIS FAVORITE sheets was forever burned in his mind.

A line of obscenities fell from the good doctors mouth. He looked at his watch. It would only be 9pm in Seattle. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Richard, it's Derek. I'll be in Seattle in about 2-3 days. Don't ask me why, just make sure my trailer is still on the land. . . Thanks, Richard. See you then. Bye."

Derek slapped his cell phone shut. It began to vibrate in his hand.

**Mere **blared from the screen.

"Go to hell," he spat at the phone and chucked it into the back seat.

He was driving away from his problems. He didn't give a damn what she had to say. Infidelity would not be easily forgiven if he could forgive her at all.

**_Meredith Shepherd_** sat on her bed. She hung up the phone for the third time and threw it at the wall.

"He was never supposed to find out about this. Not like this," she whispered to Mark. Mark crawled over from his place in her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. I know."

"I love him, but I'm not sorry."

Mark didn't say anything. He just held her and let her cry. They would figure everything out once they knew what exactly they were figuring out.

**_Dr. Addison Montgomery _**yawned. She scratched her head and wandered out of the attending locker room/ lounge. She waved at her colleague, Preston Burke and began to make her way out of the hospital. She was exhausted. It had been a grueling day. She did not have much time before she were to be back again, this time to be introduced to her interns. Usually senior residents were in charge of interns, but due to the senior intern, Miranda Bailey being on bed rest for her pregnancy, Addison would step in for the first three months of their internship.

She cringed at thoughts of internship. Hers had been exiting and draining. Richard Webber and Ellis Grey had been remarkable teachers. She made a mental note for herself to check in on Ellis on her day off. Ellis rarely had visitors. Her daughter had chosen to work across the country, leaving her mother in the best care. She understood the frustration it must had been with Ellis's condition.

Addison attempted to stifle another yawn. As much as she needed sleep, she was not looking forward to an empty house. Addison had purchased a large house from Richard's wife, Adele. She had fallen in love with the home the moment she stepped into it, but the 4 bedroom home was far too big for a single girl. Addison would have to look for roommates or something once she had a moment. Yawning once more, Addison bid goodbye to the security guard and hopped into her car. She passed out in her bed the moment she got home. Little did she know that, that would be her last night of "normalcy."


	2. Light Years Away

**2.**

**_Karev, Stevens, O'Malley, Yang, Hawkins! _**Addison shouted out to her group of interns. " My name is Dr. Addison Montgomery. I will be your temporary resident. Dr. Miranda Bailey, your official resident, is currently on bed rest for the final month of her pregnancy. You are ever so blessed to have me as your stand in. I am the head of neonatal. I ask that you show a good example and respect. I will not tolerate anything less than the best. And no ass kissers please. You may think I am a bitch, but I am nothing compared to the Nazi. Now that I have said my piece, I demand that you follow me to the conference room."

"Well, she seems nice," Isobel "Izzie" Stevens whispered to George O'Malley. In front of them, Cristina Yang rolled her eyes.

"She's brilliant. One of the top in the nation, quite possibly the world in her specialty. I am getting into a surgery of hers if it is the last thing I do," Cristina said to them.

"She has a nice ass," Alex commented. Jane Hawkins, Izzie, and Cristina all turned to look at him. Jane kicked him in the shins.

"You disgust me," Cristina snapped. Alex shrugged and kept on walking.

**_Addison _**stood at the door of the conference room.

"And one more thing. No one gets to hold a scalpel till I say so. Got it? Good." She smirked at the group of five and sauntered into the room. Alex stood back, leering at the gorgeous red head. Cristina slapped him upside the head in passing.

"Ouch!"

**_Richard Webber _**stood in front of his staff, waiting for them to assemble. He looked at the line of doctors against the wall. His attending staff was an award winning team. He was certain that once his head of neurosurgery hit Seattle, Seattle Grace would sky rocket into the most sought hospital in the country. Richard nodded at Addison who smiled in return. Addison Montgomery was his star. He looked to her group of temporary interns. He knew that from that group, his next team of stars would emerge.. Well, maybe not, he rethought. Alexander Karev was laying it real thick on Isobel Stevens. Richard was waiting for the tall blonde to clobber him. He chuckled to himself at the image.

Richard shook his head of all thoughts and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Seattle Grace. I am Dr. Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery. Behind me is your future. The attending staff of Seattle Grace is renown throughout the country and Canada. During your internship, you will have a chance to work with one of these fine men and women. I believe that in this room, there is a future Addison Montgomery, a future Preston Burke, a future Miranda Bailey, and a future Derek Shepherd. Perhaps even a future chief of surgery."

Addison and Preston exchanged looks of questioning. Not if they had anything to say about it. COS was one of theirs.

"I will not keep you any longer. There are patients to treat. I leave you with these remaining words, screw up and I'll kill you. No, I am just kidding. Do well. Make this hospital proud. Our head nurse, Debbie will pass out your code of conduct. And for the love of God people, can you hold off on the on call room sex until after your first month of internship."

Addison and Preston snorted in amusement.

**_"We_** should go into the on call room next to his office and bang on the walls," Addison suggested with a teasing grin.

Preston Burke laughed and shook his head. Addison Montgomery was trouble, but she was one of his closest friends, despite their competitive streak. They had been interns together under Richard before he became chief.

"Think of all the rumors that would start. I think I will leave that to you, Dr. Montgomery. Excuse me, I have to get ready to scrub in. I have surgery in 45 minutes. Feel free to bring your interns to watch the master in action."

"Are we still on for lunch? I want to hear about disastrous date number 384," Addison called out to the retreating Burke.

"If I am out of surgery on time. Order the sushi!" He shouted back and disappeared around the corner, fastening his scrub cap to his head.

Behind Addison, her interns congregated.

"Lets begin our day, shall we? If you're lucky, one of you may end up in surgery today. Dr. Burke has put out a request for an intern for his 3 o clock surgery and I will need some assistance in a surgery later this morning. Who ever knows their stuff best will be in. Now, here are your assignments," Addison said. She handed each intern two charts. "Follow me. We are starting in maternity."

The group eagerly followed Dr. Montgomery. She smirked at their enthusiasm. Oh to be a young intern again. - not.

**_Derek Shepherd_** hesitantly opened the door to his trailer. After a brief breakfast with Adele Webber, Derek was finally making his way to his old trailer. An exhausted Derek yawned and leaned against the doorway of the tiny trailer. It had been a long time since Derek had a peaceful sleep. He had been driving for nearly 3 days. He could not wait to just collapse.

Derek was pleased to find the trailed tidy and clean. Adele had taken it upon herself to freshen up the space. He smiled softly at the fresh flowers on the table. Adele was always one to make things beautiful.  
Derek tossed his keys and jacket on to the table. He would retrieve the rest of his belongings from the car later. Derek maneuvered around the boxes his mother had, had sent over from New York. A part of him wanted to set everything on fire. Derek shook his head. He did not want to think about **that **right now.

Without another glance, Derek fell on to the comfy bed of the trailer and passed out in a dead sleep. Life could continue once he slept for a year.


	3. This is the Story of When Boy Meets Girl

**Jayne, my dearest.. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing. 20 reviews in a day? wow. Thank you so much!**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

3.**

**_Addison_** cringed as she slid the green silk over her hips. She was not interested in going to a party for interns, but it was mandatory. After a grueling surgery, Addison wanted nothing more than to go home and soak in the bath. Too bad Richard could be a sadistic SOB. He had ordered that she and the rest of the attendings be present.

"Monty!" Preston shouted into the locker room. Addison buttoned the back of her halter top gown quickly and hurried from the bathroom.

"Tell me you have come to tell me Richard decided that attendings do not have to show?" Addison pleaded. She fluffed her long red hair out over her shoulders.

"Ha-ha, no," Preston replied, dead pan. "His newest star is coming tonight. Derek Shepherd. He was an intern of Ellis. He was a couple a years a head of us, I think."

Addison nodded in comprehension. "Fun. Okay, how do I look?" She asked, twirling.

"Beautiful. Let's get this over with. I say in an hour one pages the other to surgery and we head to Joes."

"Make it in 45 minutes and I am in."

"How about neither of you page each other and enjoy the night," Richard interrupted. He shot the two doctors a look of a disapproving father. Preston and Addison smiled at him.

Richard shook his head.

**_Derek _**looked down at his black slacks, white dress shirt, and emerald green tie. Richard had made his presence at an event for interns required. Derek did not want to be anywhere near interns. _She_ was in the final year of her internship. Derek shook his head of all thoughts of _her_. No. He would not think of _her _anymore. As far as he was concern, they were done. Mark could have her. To hell with them both.

Derek picked up his leather jacket and walked out the door into the light rain. Got to love Seattle for its rain.

**Addison** laughed at a joke O'Malley had told to the group. He was a quirky guy that kid. She smiled. From the corner of her eye, she saw Preston in deep conversation with Cristina Yang. Addison cocked a brow at the two. Preston caught her eye. She smirked. He ignored her. They would talk in the morning when they met for their run, whether he liked it or not. Addison nodded at Cristina before turning her attention back to George and Izzie.

"So Dr. Montgomery, how long have you been in Seattle?" Izzie asked.

"You can call me Addison, Izzie," she responded, taking a drink of her cosmopolitan. " I did my internship here. So…10 years-ish. I finally bought a house here last year. I am originally from New York. I went to Columbia and John Hopkins."

Izzie and George nodded.

"What about you two?" Addison was interested in getting to know her interns. Each held so much potential. Her favorite so far was Izzie Stevens. She reminded Addison of her younger self. She showed a great deal of talent for neo-natal in her first surgery.

"- - just outside of Seattle. I've lived here my whole life, with a few exceptions here and there," Izzie explained.

"Oregon," George managed to get out. "I'm from Oregon."

Addison smiled at George. His nervousness was endearing. She hoped in time he would gain the confidence he needed. He was just so hesitant at times. He nearly blew Burke's surgery the other day. She felt bad for the young man, but they all had to learn. Addison had zoned out, nearly missing their conversation over finding a secure place to live. That gave Addison an idea, but she would not bring that up until she got to know them better.

She liked Izzie and George, but to invite interns to be her roommates? She'd have to talk to Preston and Richard.

A while later, Addison excused herself to get another drink and a moment alone. On her way out, she passed Alex flirting with Jane Hawkins. She stifled a giggle when the fiery brunette slapped Alex across the face. The two then wandered off. She was more than certain they ran off to the nearest on call room. Jane was also another favorite of Addison's. She was a perfect mix of Yang and Stevens. She especially liked how no-bs she was with Karev. Hawkins and Yang had been able to keep Karev in line so far.

**_Addison_** ordered a Manhattan and walked out on to the patio. The intern gala was taking place in one of the nicer conference studios. She was relieved to find the garden.

Addison inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"Rough night?" a foreign voice asked. She opened her eyes to find a pair of blue eyes staring into her green ones.

"Something like that," Addison replied. She sat next to the unknown man on the bench. "What brings you out here? Shouldn't you be in there flirting with an intern or something?"

Derek grimaced at the suggestion. "Interns aren't really my taste. I wouldn't mind flirting with a gorgeous red head.."

"Oh really?" Addison quipped. Derek smiled. "You have really nice eyes."

"Shouldn't I be the one using the lines?"

"Perhaps."

The two shared a murmur of laughter.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

**_Derek and Addison _**walked through the vacant halls of Seattle Graces conference wing. By the time they made it to the empty teaching gallery they were like old friends and just as drunk. Derek and Addison had been switching off a bottle of scotch Derek had smuggled from the party.

"Two guys walk into a bar…"

Addison snorted with laughter. The two usual professionals sat in the empty gallery.

"So, what brings you to Seattle Grace?"

"I'm the new head of neurosurgery."

"Ah, smart and sexy. Richard's new star."

"He's mentioned the chief of surgery position when he retires."

"No. That's either mine or Burke's," Addison slurred. She glared at the man next to her. "You cannot have it."

"Burke?"

"The head of cardiology. "

Derek shrugged. "Well, if I can't have chief of staff, can I have you?"

Addison stuck her tongue out at him in response. Derek took this as an opportunity to kiss the tipsy physician. Addison pulled away. She was slightly sobered by his action. She didn't even know his name. She suddenly didn't care. Addison leaned forward and kissed him. The two strangers exchanged passionate kisses before sliding to the floor of the dark gallery. At that moment, neither cared about the consequences that would come.


	4. When You Wake Up Next to a Stranger

**wow.. I love you all. thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Yes, I do plan to keep to the story line. However, I will keep to the story line to an extent. . anyway, I am exhausted, so Im going to talk to Kendel and go to bed. love you!**

**

* * *

**

**4.**

**_Addison_** awoke the next morning to the incessant beeping of a wrist watch. She groaned with annoyance. Her head hurt. She should have known not to drink. She could not hold her liquor. She should have known better than to drink with a stranger. Her brain must have finally short circuited.

Addison was startled when a arm wrapped itself around her. It was then that Addison realized she was barely dressed next to a nearly naked man. She froze. This was not something that happened to Addison Forbes Montgomery. This sort of thing happened to her sister. It happened to her college roommate. Hell, it probably happened for her interns. This sort of thing never happened to Addison Montgomery, until now.

Addison reached over to shut off the watch. 5:00 am.

Addison let out a breath of relief. She had at least an hour to get out of the hospital and home. Burke would be meeting her just after 6. Addison was slapped into reality. She was lying on the floor of an unused gallery in the quietest part of the hospital, with a man she didn't remember. It was apparent from their state what they had done. Addison felt sick. She picked up her dress and collected her shoes and jacket. She began to tip-toe out of the dark room when a voice called out.

"Would you mind telling me your name before you run off?"

Addison spun around on her heel. She must have resembled a deer caught in a headlight.

"It's Addison," she promptly turned around and fled the gallery. She was not interested in finding out who the man was. She just hoped to God he wasn't an intern.

**_Derek _**laid on the floor perplexed. He would make it his first order of business to find out who Addison was. He got up and dressed. As he pulled his shirt back on to his body, he found a badge on the floor.

_Addison Forbes Montgomery, head of Neo-natal._

Derek smiled. His beauty had a name.

**_Addison _**rushed into her home. Within minutes, she was in the shower. Her mind was invaded by fragments of last night. She grimaced. "No more thoughts, Addie," she told herself.

Less than an hour later Preston was knocking on her door.

"Good morning," Preston greeted brightly. He moved passed Addison and into his kitchen where he began to make his morning smoothie.

"Morning," Addison replied softly.

"You don't look so great. Were you drinking?" Preston asked in an accusatory tone.

Addison glared at him and stuck her head in the freezer, while Burke began to blend the morning concoction. " I think I, no. I am certain that I did something really stupid."

"What was that?"

"I woke up this morning.."

"I'd be worried if you hadn't- -"

"Damn it, Preston. I slept with some random guy!"

Someone could hear a cricket chirp in the silence that fell over the two friends.

"You don't do things like that. You're Addison Montgomery. When was the last time you even drank?"

"Last night, obviously," Addison retorted. She sat down on the bar stool next to the island in her kitchen. " I don't do things like this. I think he is Richard's new star. Who does this! Who sleeps with their colleague without even knowing it? After our run, I need to hurry to the hospital. I think I may have left my badge in the gallery."

"You had sex in the gallery? I can never look at you the same way again," Preston responded, half amused and half disturbed.

"Shut up." Addison chucked a towel at him and walked out the front door.

**_Three Hours _**later, Addison returned to the scene of the night. She looked beneath every chair for her badge. It was no where. She could not clock in without it. Stupid her for leaving it on her jacket.

"Looking for something?" someone inquired from the doorway of the gallery. Addison turned and rose to her feet. She dusted off her skirt and hoped that she appeared as professional as possible.

"Dr. Addison Montgomery, I presume," the man from last night said. He held out her badge.

"Thank you." Addison took the badge and made way to leave.

"Don't you want to know your name?" Derek flirted.

"I know your name, Dr. Shepherd. Excuse me. I am running late for my shift," Addison attempted to push past him, but he would not budge,

"It's only 8. Your shift does not start until 830. The same time as mine."

"I can charge you for sexual harrasment."

"I'm not harassing you. I am simply asking you to lunch."

Addison looked at her watch. "Sorry, no can do. It's Saturday. I have lunch with Burke on Saturday. Now, if you will get out of my way."

"Maybe, I can join you--"

"No. Look, Derek, I am sure you are a very nice guy, but I don't date colleagues. It is my strict policy not to mix work and whatever. I have a meeting to get to." Addison shoved him out of the way.

"I will walk with you. I have an idea we are going the same way."

Addison rolled her eyes. Maybe she could sick one of her interns on him..

**_Richard _**was pleased to hear the door of his office open. His attendings were on time. Richard was surprised to see Addison Montgomery and Derek Shepherd walk in together. Derek was giving her _the eyes. _Richard cocked a brow and narrowed his eyes. What the hell was Shepherd doing?

Burke entered the office shortly afterwards. He took a look at Derek and Addison. Preston bit his lip to stifle a chuckle. Addison glared at him. Preston took the empty chair next to Derek. Addison gave him a pleading look for help. Preston shook his head and gave all attention to the Chief who had been observing the trio intently.

"Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Burke, this is Derek Shepherd, our new head of neuro."

"Preston Burke, head of cardio," Burke introduced with an outstretched hand.

Derek smiled at Addison. " She told me about you."

"You know, Dr. Montgomery?" Richard inquired. Addison closed her eyes.

"We met last night," Derek answered, with a small smile. Addison looked to her watch. She was going to pretend Derek did not exists.

"Is there anything else, chief? I have interns to brief and a surgery to prep for?" Addison asked. Richard looked from Addison and Derek. Something happened….

"You and Preston may go. You have some paper work to take care of," Webber said, conveying another message to Derek than the one spoken.

Addison rushed from the room as discretely as she could. Preston waltzed behind her, chuckling to himself at his best friend's predicament.

" **_Explain,"_** was all that Webber said to Derek, once the two were alone.

"What is there to explain?"

"Addison is like a daughter to me. Remember that."


	5. Staring You In the Face

_**yeah, yeah, yeah. I KNOW. its been years. you've all gotten married, had babies, those babies have had babies, etc.. i get it. its been a freakishly long time since i updated. .. my apologies. i wish i had a good explaination, but i don't... well, not a good one anyway.okay, so enough of my gibberish. you get reading and i will get to writing the next chapter. **_

* * *

_**5.**_

**Addison** slipped her foot from her heel and rubbed it against her shin. She leaned over the nurses station to toss a casual glance at Derek Shepherd. She could not deny that he was a handsome man. His hair gave him a Russell Crowe look. Addison giggled to herself.

Izzie Stevens looked at Addison oddly.

"Do you have a thing for the good Dr. Mc Dreamy?"

"Mc Dreamy?" Addison quipped.

"Nickname the nurses gave him. He is good looking. He has a sort of Russell Crowe look to him."

Addison stared at Izzie. "Steven's, shouldn't you be prepping Mrs. Halloway for surgery. You're scrubbing in in a half hour."

Izzie took the hint and scurried off.

Addison liked Izzie, but there was no way she was discussing Derek with her intern.

"Addison Montgomery, just the woman I am looking for!" Preston greeted, wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulder.

"Uh-oh," Addison muttered. "What did I do? What did you do? Am I going to have to bail you out of jail again anytime soon?"

Preston chuckled. "My apartment is being fumigated--"

"And you need a place to stay. The guest bedroom is yours."

"Excellent," Burke grinned at Addison appreciatively. "I'll make dinner."

"And I'll bring the wine," Derek suggested.

Addison and Preston turned to look at Derek.

"Excuse me?" Addison demanded.

"Dinner is at seven. Bring a red wine," Burke replied and disappeared before Addison could inflict pain on him.

"Perfect. See you at seven," Derek told Addison and walked off.

Addison looked down the hall horrified. She was going to go postal before the day was through.

**Preston** chuckled to himself as he waltzed down the hall way. Addison was going to kill him. He would have to move the dresser of Addison's guest bedroom against the door.

"Dr. Burke!" he heard Cristina Yang shout from his left. Preston smiled at the aggressive intern.

"Here are your results for Ms. Carmichael," she said, eagerly. Cristina peered over his shoulder. Preston smirked.

"Would you like to scrub in for her surgery, Dr. Yang?"

"Would I? oh, sir! Of course!"

He smiled at the beaming intern. "Perfect.

"**I **am going to kill your friend Preston," Addison said taking a seat across from the bed ridden Miranda. After Burke's stunt, Addison has quickly dismissed their lunch plans for lunch with Miranda.

"Oh, he's MY friend Preston. What did he do now?" Miranda replied, before biting into the large cheeseburger she had been brought.

"He invited Derek Shepherd, the new head of Neuro to my house for dinner," Addison replied, shoving a French fry into her mouth.

"What's the problem with that?"

Addison looked pointedly at Miranda.

"You slept with him!" Miranda snapped accusingly.

"I was drunk," Addison argued pathetically.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery- -," Miranda scolded.

"I know! I know!" Addison cringed.

"With the new head of Neuro?" Miranda questioned. "Was he any good?"

Addison dropped her jaw in a mix of horror and surprise.

"Miranda?!"

"What? I am held up in this bed for the next two months. I need some good gossip. Debbie hasn't updated her blog in a week."

"That's because she has a new boyfriend. I saw her making the eyes with Ricky from radiology."

"The one with the-"

"Uh- huh."

"Oh Lord."

**After **lunch with Miranda, a routine surgery, and final rounds with the interns, Addison sluggishly made her way into the attending locker room. She narrowed her eyes at Preston, who was laying on the couch under the window. As stealth as one in pumps could be, Addison hurried over to the couch and proceeded to attack Preston with one of the pillows.

"Hey!" Burke shouted over the attack.

"I hope you enjoy that couch. I am sure if you ask nicely, Richard will let you stay there."

"You cannot possibly still be upset about Shepherd?"

Addison stared him down with her brow arched.

Burke let out a hearty laugh. "Oh Addison, aren't you acting a tad bit childish?"

Addison cross her arms over her chest and glared.

"No, I am no. I want him uninvited if you expect to stay at my house. If he shows up at my door…."

"**Dr. Shepherd," **Addison greeted tensely later that evening.

From her front porch, Derek smiled at her charmingly.

"Hello Dr. Montgomery."


	6. We'll See

**ooo look. another chapter. gasps **

**Kendy, tell me I'm pretty.**

**Cessy, make me a sandwich.**

**Kayli, give me a massage..rapidemente. (spell check that ish).**

**Flicky, fix my bed!**

**chop chop  
**

* * *

**6.**

**Preston **grinned as Derek stepped into the kitchen behind Addison. He could tell from the dark look across Addison's face that the night would be interesting. He knew that Addison was beyond mortified by her one night stand. It was a thing not done by the good doctor. Addison was not the one night stand type. She was barely the relationship type. Like himself, Addison was dedicated to her job. It was another trait that made Addison Montgomery and Preston Burke such good friends. Well that and their enjoyment for southern living. The New York raised Addison was a Southern Belle at heart, having spent many of summers with her Montgomery grandparents. The Montgomery's were huge fans of Preston's maternal grandfather, Davis Chaplin, a renowned jazz musician.

Preston and Addison had met briefly in their youth before being united during their internship. Addison had kicked his ass in a surgery. Preston had bought her a drink. They commiserated over the joys of internships. From that point on, they were friends.

As one of each others few friends, no one knew the other as well as they did. Which is why Preston knew how to properly torture his beloved Monty.

"Ah, Shepherd. So glad you could make it," Burke greeted.

"Hello Preston. Thank you for inviting me to dinner," Derek replied.

"No, thank you for bringing the wine. Despite her upbringing, Monty sucks at knowledge of good wine," Burke responded as he tossed a salad.

"HEY!" Addison cried offended. She reach over the counter to steal a tomato from the bowel. Preston slapped her hand away. "I have excellent taste in wine."

"Stop eating my tomatoes," Preston demanded. He shoved Addison's hands away and instructed her to set the table.

"I'm being ordered around MY kitchen," Addison complained.

Burke rolled her eyes, while Derek simply chuckled at the display. His eyes flashed with a dash of envy.

"So how was your first day, Shepherd?" Burke inquired.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. The facility is amazing. I wish I had taken Richard's offer up sooner," Derek answered as he poured the wine.

"Well, Seattle Grace is one of the best on the West Coast."

"Actually, its one of the top five hospitals in the country," Addison added, this time swiping a carrot from the salad.

"Did you not eat lunch with Miranda? Get away from my salad," Burke demanded, once again dismissing Addison from her kitchen.

"That reminds me I asked Callie to join us," Addison remembered, taking a seat on a stool. She didn't look Derek's way as he handed her a glass of wine.

"Perfect. I need to talk to her about one of her patients," Burke commented.

"So you're the workaholic types?"

"We prefer to be call dedicated," Addison quipped at Derek's assessment of the two.

Derek looked at Addison with a twinkle in his eye.

"Call it whatever you like."

Addison rolled her eyes. If Preston didn't get dinner on the table soon, he was going to need Callie to fix him.

**A** half an hour later the group of four were sitting around Addison's kitchen table chatting and dining on Preston's delicious presentation. Callie and Derek had quickly sparked a conversation about cars, while Preston and Addison simply pretended to care.

"So what brings you to Seattle?" Callie inquired, viciously assaulting the pasta dish in front of her.

"I needed a change. Not to mention the ferry boats. I love ferry boats and tiny little viewfinders."

"What do you know?! Addison does too," Preston chirped. Addison rolled her eyes at Preston's tone.

"You don't say. Maybe you can show me the view sometime," Derek said with a grin.

Addison looked at him with an unreadable expression. "We'll see."

"**He's** rather easy on the eyes, don't you think?" Callie asked as she and Addison took care of the dishes. "I heard the nurses talking. They are calling him Mc Dreamy. He's not exactly my dream, but pretty damn close."

Addison's eyes briefly grazed Derek's face as he spoke animatedly with Preston in the living room.

"I don't know.."

"You know, not all one night stands have to end up as one night stands."

"Callie--."

"I am just saying."

A comfortable silence fell between the two women.

"He's sort of dreamy."

"Sort of?"

Addison rolled her eyes, a small smile formed on her lips. "Okay, so he is dreamy."

Callie smiled knowingly. Addison playfully glared at the other woman and swatted her with the dish towel in her hands. Callie simply laughed.

"**Thanks** for having me. I'll see you for drinks tomorrow night, right?" Callie said, hugging Addison as she prepared to leave.

"Of course, Sunday night is drink night. Why don't you just come over here? We can catch up on Desperate Housewives."

"Sounds like a plan," Callie replied. "Prest, I am going to marry you. Derek, nice to meet you."

"You too, Callie," Derek responded.

"Goodbye, Callie," Preston said, pecking her on the cheek.

Callie bid the group one last goodbye before she disappeared out the door.

"I should be leaving too. Preston, Addison it has been a pleasure. I hope we can do it again soon," Derek said.

Burke nodded as he opened the door for Derek to leave.

" Definitely," Burke commented.

Derek's eyes turned to Addison. "We'll see," she said.

Derek nodded to them both and turned to leave. He paused and turned to face them again.

"What about my viewfinders?"

Addison chuckled. "We'll see, Dr. Shepherd." With that said, she closed the door on the smiling Derek.

**From** beside her, Preston stifled his amusement. " You like him."

"Whatever," Addison shrugged, slapping Preston on the arm as she headed up the stairs.

"You do!"

"We'll see!"


	7. Just a Booty Call

**oy, look. she updated... **

* * *

**.7.**

**"So,** Dr. Burke, I have to ask what exactly is your relationship with Dr. Montgomery?" Derek casually inquired days following dinner.

"We're each other's booty calls," Preston responded with as much sincerity as he would to a patient.

Derek choked on his coffee. At that moment, Addison appeared next to them. She arched a brow at Preston and the choking doctor.

"Everything all right?" She asked.

"Fine," Derek coughed.

Addison nodded and turned to Burke. "When you get your dry cleaning can you pick up mine as well?"

"Sure."

Addison smiled and teasingly slapped him on the behind. "Thanks."

Derek watched as Addison disappeared around the corner. Burke just smiled and left, leaving Derek to his coffee.

Around the corner, Burke and Addison stood laughing quietly.

"Booty call?" Addison quirked.

"I couldn't think of anything more shocking."

"I cannot wait for that rumor to get around."

"Debbie probably rushed to the nearest computer and is blogging as we--," Burke was caught off in mid sentence by the buzzing of their cell phones.

_From: Miranda_

_Booty call? Is there something I missed?_

_From Callie:_

_I knew it! You've been hitting that for years._

They exchanged phones and laughed.

**xxx**

Hours later, Addison strolled into the cafeteria in major need of java. She spied Dr. Shepherd at the table nearest to her beloved coffee.

"Hello Dr. Montgomery."

Addison chose to ignore him till she had a drink of her coffee.

"Dr. Shepherd, how are you?

"I'm not nearly as satisfied as I hear Dr. Burke is."

"You must not have heard right. I'm the satisfied one."

"Oh, really?"

Addison simply shrugged. "A lady never kisses and tells."

"Any chance I can steal you away?"

Addison chuckled and shook her head. "You aren't going to give up, are you?"

"Not until to you agree to a date.. A drink.. Something? I don't bite, well not unless you ask."

Addison cringed. She suddenly remembered the a bite mark on her shoulder and a hickey on her.. Never mind where it was. There was a hickey.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope."

"Too bad. Have a good day, Dr. Shepherd."

**xxx **

"I hope you are done with your lunches, because there has been a switch up," Addison announced to the interns. She approached the table and placed a stack of charts on it. Addison chose to ignore the glare from Cristina Yang. Who was she kidding?

"Mercy West is sending over two patients that will need to be prepped for the OR. And Dr. Shepherd has decided to postpone his surgery. So I have new assignments O'Malley, Carlson in peds has requested you for his tonsillectomy. I believe little Eden Jones has taken quite a liking to you. Stevens, you are with me. Karev, I want you awaiting the new patients as well as doing rounds. And Dr. Yang, Dr. Burke requested you as his intern on his new surgery."

The interns stared at her.

"Are you waiting for personal invites? GET MOVING."

"Are you that harsh with Dr. Burke?" Dr. Shepherd questioned from behind her.

"Preston likes it when I get a little rough," Addison remarked.

"I don't think I would mind it either," was the comeback.

Addison let out a sigh of frustration and walked off.

**xxx **

"Shepherd is not letting up, is he?" Callie asked as she stood beside Addison in the elevator.

Addison groaned and hit her head against the wall.

"I thought one night stands were supposed to last ONE NIGHT."

"They are. You are currently the exception. You must have wowed him."

"Callie… Shut up."

Callie giggled. "That amazing, huh? Perhaps I should have Burke teach me some moves."

Addison growled and proceeded to smack her fellow surgeon with her chart.

Callie roared with laughter as the elevator came to a stop.

Addison let out a long whine as Derek Shepherd stepped in to the elevator, replacing Callie.

"Hello Dr. Montgomery."

**xxx **

"I hear my services will no longer be needed," Preston commented from the doorway of Addison's bedroom.

"Oh, Prest, you know your services will ALWAYS be needed."

"You gave in to Shepherd."

"He's an annoying little man. I figured if I told him no he would show up in the middle of the night with a boom box over his head."

"Ooo. That would be REALLY annoying," Callie commented bounding into the room with a container of ice cream in hand and three spoons. She hoped on to Addison's bed, handing her the carton. " I see him more as the type that would send like dozens and dozens of flowers," she added.

"Roses."

"Daises."

"Lilies."

"Chocolates," Burke finished, joining them on the bed. He reached out and dug his spoon into the ice cream.

"Ooo, maybe you should of held out longer. Definitely, hold out on the sex till you get some good chocolate."

Addison rolled her eyes at her companions and happily munched on the ice cream.


	8. She's Back

_**in theory i rock simply because my previous chapter was entitled booty calls. i had no brain power to make up something witty or write a song or even look one up.i am not sure what to call this one, but i do have to say this..**_

_**... I love my Flicky & my Cessy. besos girls. besos.**_

* * *

**_.8._**

"I have a question. When did Dr. Burke and Dr. Torres move in with you?" Derek asked Addison on one of their very few nights in.

Addison shrugged and leaned over Derek to pick up a container of teriyaki chicken.

"I'm not sure. Preston was supposed to stay a week till his apartment building was done being fumigated, then I think something burst during fumigation.. Then one morning, he started moving stuff into his room. I never cared to ask. My running partner is now down the hall and I never have to cook again. Can you hand me the fork? I'm not messing with the chopsticks tonight."

"And Dr. Torres?"

"Callie is my pseudo lesbian life partner. It's love. True love."

"And what am I?"

"Well, I already have a booty call and a life partner.. So.. I say cabaña boy. Yes, you are my cabaña boy. "

Derek chuckled and pressed a kiss to Addison's temple.

"I think I could live with that."

"Good, because that is the only position that is open."

"Hrm, I could think of a few other positions that I'd like to apply for.."

"Derek!" Addison gasped, as Derek lunged at her, playfully nipping at her neck.

**aa**

"You know I find it kind of odd for her to be all school girl. Its so not Addison Montgomery," Callie commented as she and Burke stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching their friend laugh with her boyfriend.

"You're telling me," Burke replied. The two stepped away from the living room.

"So, Preston. Are you getting any?" Callie asked casually.

Burke laughed.

"Since when have you been sex crazed?"

"Since our roommate become a high school senior. Now, tell me Dr Burke, what is your relationship with Dr. Cristina Yang…"

Burke did not answer. He simply placed a muffin in front of Callie.

"Eat your muffin."

**aa**

"Muffin?" Callie offered to Cristina the next morning. Cristina was startled by the sudden presence of Dr. Torres.

"Excuse me?" Cristina responded.

Callie took this as her que to sit across from the confused intern.

"Hi, I am Dr. Torres. "

"And what does that mean to me?"

"We're going to be friends."

"Why would I be friends with you?"

"Because you are sleeping with my Burke."

"Oh god."

**aa**

"Dr. Torres knows about me and Dr. Burke," Cristina whispered to Izzie as they stood over an unconscious patient.

"So."

"So? This is not good."

"She's nice."

"Who? Dr. Torres? She's a little too nice. Her and Dr. Montgomery are all buddy -buddy. Its weird."

"How is it weird?"

"They live with Dr. Burke!"

"Correction, Dr. Burke lives with them."

"Whatever."

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

Cristina simply responded by throwing her hands in the air and stomping from the room.

Izzie looked down at the patient in front of her.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of Burke's bed today."

**aa**

"I've been in a bed and I have given birth. My son is healthy, happy, and in love with his grandmother. Now, where are my interns?" Dr. Miranda Bailey announced as she stepped into the chiefs office.

The Chief, Drs. Montgomery, Burke, and Shepherd each looked up.

"Miranda!" Addison exclaimed. She rose to her feet removing her glasses.

"Nuh-uh. None of that. You saw me yesterday," Miranda responded. "Now, someone get me my suck ups. I have MONTHS of work to do. I know you, Montgomery. You're soft… And just WHAT are you laughing at hair boy?"

The Nazi was back.


	9. Other Side of the World

**.9.**

"She hates me. I thought I had to live in fear of Montgomery and Torres. NO. I have to live in complete fear of the Nazi. She keeps giving me these looks," Cristina insisted to Izzie as the two women sat to lunch.

Cristina's eyes were trained on the trio of Drs. Miranda Bailey, Addison Montgomery, and Callie Torres. The three women were soon joined by Dr. Burke.

"It's weird watching all of them, but at the same time its sweet," Izzie commented.

Cristina quirked a brow.

"Just think of them as Burke's sisters."

"Burke's sisters that can mess with MY medical career."

"Is she still on about that?" George asked, making the duo a trio.

"Yes, she will not give up!" Izzie replied. " I like Dr. Montgomery. She asked me to join her service. She thinks I have a lot of potential in her field."

"Why am I not surprised?" Alex Karev questioned, taking the empty seat at the table.

"Shut up. You've just been bitter since Jane transferred to Mercy West," Cristina shot back.

"Whatever," Alex muttered and took a bite of his sandwich.

" Dr. Torres is really pretty."

The table all turned to look at George.

"Not you too!" Alex groaned. " Looks like you and me are going to have to go after Montgomery and Shepherd."

Izzie shook her head. " I am SO OVER the Russell Crowe look. The more I look at Dr. Shepherd the more I see that one guy from that one bad 80's movie. The 80's is a time period I would like to forget, thank you very much."

"I'm going to go over there."

"Don't do it, Yang," Alex told her.

"Just go, Cristina," Izzie sighed

Cristina looked to George.

"Don't ask me. I know nothing."

"Ain't that the truth," Alex snorted.

"HEY!"

**xxx**

"Preston, just go talk to Yang," Callie instructed. She viciously stabbed at her chicken salad.

Preston looked torn.

Addison rolled her eyes. "You cannot be serious. Are you kidding me? You are scared to go talk to your own girlfriend."

"Girlfriend... excuse me?... Preston Xavier Burke, you are dating MY intern?"

Burke cringed as Miranda hissed his full name.

"...yes."

"Does the Chief know?"

"...maybe."

Miranda looked at him with narrowed eyes.

" We are meeting in your office once I am through with my rounds, do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'm."

Preston looked down at his food.

Addison and Callie exchanged glances.

"Do not get me started on you. Addison Montgomery, you are dating a man who is more vain than you are when it comes to his hair. And Dr. Torres, if I catch you flirting with ANY of my male interns again..."

"It's so good to have you back, Miranda."

"Nu-uh. Till the end of the day it is Dr. Bailey to all of you," Miranda declared. " Now, where are my suck ups? They better be done with lunch. I have chores for them to do."

She rose to her feet and scanned the lunch area in search of her interns.

**xxx**

Dr. Meredith Grey- Shepherd leaned against the counter of the main nurses station of Manhattan General Hospital. She tapped her nails against the keys as she googled her MIA husband, Derek. Three months had passed since Derek discovered her and Mark. She grimaced at the memory.

_"Mm, Mark," Meredith moaned against his lips as the two fell back on to her king size bed. _

_"You like that, baby?" Mark smirked as Meredith regained her balance over him._

_"I like everything," Meredith managed to groan out before Mark took her over the edge again._

_Meredith's half lidded eyes widened to the max as she spied her husband in the door way of the bedroom._

_"Derek!" She yelled. Meredith attempted to untangle herself from her lover. She reached for Mark's shirt and pulled it over her head . She hurried into the hall, only to watch Derek slam the door of the brownstone shut. All Meredith could do was stand there in shame._

"How's my girl?" a gruff voice asked, as lips grazed her ear.

"Mark!" Meredith gasped. She quickly closed the Google box. She turned in his embrace to quickly brush her lips against his.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I was zoned out. I've been in the pit all morning," she replied.

Mark nodded and offered her a cup of coffee. Meredith took it with a gracious smile.

Mark open his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the sound of his pager. Without a word, he kissed her on the cheek and hurried off.

Meredith sighed and turned back to the computer.

_**Seattle Grace...**_

_**Dr. Derek Shepherd has been named the head of neurology. Shepherd joins Seattle Grace's top staff of surgeons...**_

"Seattle."

**xxx**

"Do you ever miss it?" Addison asked.

Derek looked at her questioningly. "Miss what?"

"New York. Yeah, Seattle is a coffee addicts dream and has a charm all of its own, but you cannot beat a New York Christmas. I always looked forward to the Montgomery family trip to New York. So, I hated the train ride from Boston, but it was worth it once we got there..."

"Not at all," Derek replied shortly.

Addison looked at him as if she sensed there was something behind his crisp answer. There was something that he was not telling her.

" I am going to New York in three weeks."

Derek choked on the water he was drinking. "What? Why?"

"Richard has asked for me to contact Ellis Grey's daughter. You know that Ellis was my mentor right? Anyway, she's been in a nursing home out here for a while now. Richard tends to her. I help him when I can. Her daughter used to come out, but she stopped. I am really not sure why. Richard nor Thatcher ever gave a reason. From what I understand neither of them have any communication with Meredith."

"Oh," Derek responded. He wondered if his face betrayed the storm of emotions he was withholding.

"Derek, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

**xxx**

"Richard, we need to talk," Derek called out to The Chief days after his brief conversation with Addison. He had spent the last few days attempting to process all scenarios of his life.

Addison Montgomery was the former intern caring for his mother in law. Suddenly, everything was coming at him. His past, his present, and his future were speeding his way.

If he didn't gain control of it soon.. He did not want to think of the carnage.

He had ceased all communication with Meredith when he left. He had instructed his attorney to draw up divorce papers. Meredith would get the brownstone and everything in it. She would get her car. And she would get whatever came out of the selling of their Hampton home. After all, Meredith was an intern. She had yet to make the money Derek was making. In short, Meredith would get New York and Mark. She would get nothing more, nor nothing less from Derek.

"What is it, Derek?" The Chief asked, closing the door of his office.

" Why didn't you tell me that Addison was the former intern helping you with Ellis? It would have been nice to know that would the woman I am seeing happens to be connected to my soon to be ex mother in law."

"How did you find out?"

Derek looked at Richard in disbelief.

" Addison told me about her relationship with Ellis."

"Have you told Addison who you are to Ellis?"

"No!"

Out of nowhere, The Chief took a swing at Derek. His fist grazed Derek's right cheek, knocking him unsteady.

"Richard!"

"I told you that Addison Montgomery is like a daughter to me. I told you to be careful. I told you not to hurt her..." Richard found himself enraged with Derek. "What the hell are you doing, Derek?!"

Addison was like his daughter. Meredith was the daughter of the love of his life. And here before him stood a man he respected and thought of as family... Before him stood the man he had watched marry Meredith. Here was the man that he had seen so much of himself in, a little too much of himself.

"That is IT. I have stood by long enough. The flirtation I was fine with. Addison is an attractive woman. I was okay with you flirting with her. Then the rumors started, next thing I know you are dating her. I had hoped you had been honest with her. That you would have told her.. something.. I.. I don't even know what to say to you. I don't even want to look at you... End it, Derek. End it before somebody gets hurt. And I guarantee you that, that somebody will be Addison. And then it will be you. Burke, Bailey, Torres and company will run you out of this hospital. I might just have to let them."

**xxx**

" I think Derek is keeping something from me," Addison whispered to Callie as they watched Burke perform a procedure.

"Like what?"

Addison stared hard as Burke handed a heart over to Cristina. She and O'Malley went to work on the repairs under the watchful eye of Burke.

"I don't know."

"You could always Google him.."

"Yeah... Do you think I'm being ridiculous?"

"I think you're just coming off the hormone phase. It's been three months. You've moved on from the chemical phase now its the real stuff."

Addison nodded. "I hope you're right."

Callie looked at her friend with somber eyes. "Well, if I'm wrong, we'll just have to chase him out of here with pitchforks."

Addison laughed and leaned her head against Callie's.

"And we can wear little devil horns while we do it."


	10. Complications

**Clone... Liza... I hope you appreciate the references...**

**.. this would have been up sooner if had been such a hater.. there are oodles more where this comes from. promise...**

**  
**

* * *

**10.**

**xxx**

"Jerry, the only thing I want to hear from Meredith is, " I signed the divorce papers." I want absolutely NOTHING to do with her. She gets the house, the car, and whatever we make off the sale of the Hampton home. She has her lover, she does not need me," Derek said as he stepped into the elevator. He adjusted his cell phone headset before pressing the button for his floor. "Thanks, Jerry." Derek ended his call and waited patiently as the elevator moved.

It stopped three floors from him. The doors open and Richard Webber entered. It had been a silent three weeks since the confrontation between the two.

"Dr. Webber."

"Dr. Shepherd."

Silence continued to stand over them. It was only broken by the ring of Derek's phone.

"Shepherd."

"It's me."

Derek froze. He looked to Richard who was busying himself with his own cell phone.

"Did you sign the papers?"

"Derek, please. Talk to me. Please," Meredith pleaded.

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you. Unless you are calling to tell me that you signed the papers, there is nothing else to be said."

"Derek, please. Let me explain!"

"Goodbye, doctor."

**xxx**

Meredith looked down at the phone in her hands. She needed to talk to him. She needed to explain. Would it kill him to give her five minutes? She looked down at the paperwork in front of her. One shared goodness. The other were the divorce papers. Derek's signature glared at her. She picked up the pen and clicked it twice. She put it back down and looked up at the wedding photo on her mantle. How exactly did she get here? She wish she knew.

**xxx**

" Dr. Adler is the neonatal specialist on duty while I am gone. Dr. Walker is the head of OBGYN. There is no one else I trust more than Karen Adler and Grace Walker. They will be taking over as your advisor for the rest of the week. I know surgery is your deal, but there is a lot to learn from them. We have gone over all the patients and might happens, so you are all set, Dr. Stevens," Addison explained as she handed Izzie a list of instructions. "Just in case, here is my cell phone number. I probably sound like an overprotective mother, but whatever. If you need to get in contact with me for whatever reason this is the way. Other than that, I will be back in a couple of days."

Izzie smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Montgomery."

Addison nodded. "Today, I am placing you in the nursery. Either Dr. Adler or Walker will be in after noon to take you on their service."

Izzie nodded. "Do you want me to check in of Mrs. Eisner before or after?"

"Actually, why don't you do that now Oh! And check with Debbie on the admittance of Cherlize Minnelli!"

"Gotcha!" Izzie called as she disappeared around a corner.

Addison caped the pen that was in her hand and turned to place a chart away when she collided with a firm body.

"Derek!" She gasped, surprised to see her MIA boyfriend.

"Doctor," Derek grinned. He grazed his lips against hers.

Addison pushed her hair behind her ears. "What brings you to my part of the hospital?"

"You, of course. I thought we could have dinner tonight.."

Addison groaned. "Have you not gotten any of my messages?"

Derek shook his head. " I was in surgery for 19 hours. By the time I got out, I went home and slept the day away. What's up?"

"I am leaving in a few hours for New York!"

"What? New York? I thought Richard was going to handle that?" Derek stuttered.

"No. He wasn't able to get a hold of Meredith. I'll only be gone a couple of days. With your schedule you won't even know that I am gone," Addison replied.

"Do you really have to go? Isn't there another way?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back." She leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

Derek gulped nervously. He mentally shook himself of all panic.

"You better."

**xxx**

"Don't burn my house down and no wild house parties," Addison instructed as she packed her lap top into her carry on bag. " I'm talking to you, Calliope."

Callie looked at Addison with an expression of feigned shock. The spoon she was using to eat her yogurt hung between the mini container and her mouth.

"Me! Throw a party? Not I! I have bones to set! Surgeries to perform. You should be talking to Mr. Getting Jiggy With His Intern over there," Callie replied, thrusting her spoon in Burke's direction.

Burke looked up from the chart he was notating. "Mr. Getting Jiggy--?"

"You know I have no problems with Cristina being over," Addison said.

"Me neither," Callie added.

Burke peered over his glasses at the other two women in his life.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?"

**xxx**

"She's leaving to New York as we speak," Derek gritted at Richard.

Richard looked up at the glaring doctor above his desk. "Did you even TRY to get a hold of Meredith?"

"Don't be angry at me for your messes, Dr. Shepherd. Now kindly remove yourself from my office before I throw you out. I have lunch plans with my wife."

**xxx**

Addison waited patiently by the main doors of Seattle Grace for a cab. She was looking forward to her trip to New York. It had been ages since she seen her college friends. However, the nagging feeling at the base of her neck would not go away. It only increased as Derek kissed her goodbye.

With a sigh of relief, a cab pulled up to the hospital. Addison smiled as the passenger of taxi held open the trunk for her to place her bags in.

"Hey, your dropped this.. ," the man said leaning down to pick up Addison's hospital badge. "Dr Montgomery."

Addison reached out of the cab to get it from him. "Thank you.."

"Sloan.. Mark Sloan," the handsome stranger answered with a charming smile.

* * *

**be a love, review. **


	11. Perfect Situation

_Words cannot express the sympathy I hold for all those touched by the VT tragedy. If anyone here knows someone or is a Hokie themself, my prayers are with you._

* * *

**11.**

"ADDISON!" Savannah Rossum shrieked excitedly as her best friend of many years stepped out of JFK airport.

"Sav!" Addison shouted with the same exuberance and rushed at the blonde. The two best gal pals clutched each other tightly each muttering "I miss yous" and " you look gorgeous."

" I am so glad you are finally here. It is all Sav has been talking about," Weiss Rossum commented, making himself known.

"Hey Weiss!" Addison greeted, pulling the man in for a hug.

"Hey Red," Weiss replied, placing a kiss on his step sisters cheek.

Weiss Rossum's mother Florence had married Addison's father Bruce Montgomery just before Weiss graduated high school, giving him three younger siblings, the then, 15 year old Addison, an 11 year old Lyndon, and a 9 year old James. It had been a storm of a start, but the siblings grew to form a stable sibling relationship.

"God, what did you bring with you? The space needle?" Weiss complained as he put Addison's bag into the trunk of his 4-runner.

"Just a ferry," Addison replied.

"You know we have one here, Ad."

Addison rolled her eyes. "So tell me about your new brownstone."

**xxx**

Dr. Izzie Stevens stood next to the nurses station talking pleasantly with Nurse Debbie about the nurse's much needed trip to Europe. Debbie had been more than eager to show off all of her photos, which she kept in volumes under the main desk of the nurses station.

"And this is Palo.. Oh, Izzie, the things the Italian men can do…. Ooo, and this is Jose, the Spanish men can do it better, but NO ONE can do it like the French, this is Francois…" Debbie blabbed on. Izzie smiled and nodded as Debbie rattled on about this and that.

"Debbie, please. We have heard enough about the French and Italians," Olivia, a surgical nurse and Izzie's roommate whined.

Debbie looked at Olivia miffed. "Well, then!" Debbie turned away.

"I just saw the most delicious piece of man candy walk into the hospital."

"Who is THAT?" Cristina Yang asked. Olivia and Izzie turned to look as the said piece of man candy stepped on to the surgical floor.

"Oh hello Mc Sexy."

Olivia wrinkled her nose.

"No… Hello Mc Yummy."

"Oh No. Hello, McSteamy," Cristina purred.

"Hello," the three said in unison as McSteamy stepped up to the counter.

"Hi, I'm looking for---"

And before the handsome man could finish a sentence, he was on the ground nursing his jaw. Derek Shepherd now stood in front of the nurse and interns holding his fist.

"NOBODY HELP HIM."

**xxx**

"And next door is the doctors. I haven't seen the husband around in months. They usually keep to themselves. However, a new delicious man has moved in with her. Mrs. Lewis down the way says, she was cheating on her hottie hubby with delicious man. I can't really blame her, but I don't really see her appeal.. She has a nice face.. But, meh.. I see no appeal in the woman. She's never really all that nice to me," Savvy gossiped as she sat in her living room with Addison. "Oh look there she is."

Addison peered out the window. Without a word to Sav, she got up from the couch and walked out on to the stoop.

"Meredith? Meredith Grey?"

**xxx**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek spat as he shoved a suture kit into Mark's hand.

"I came to talk to you."

"I think you said enough when I walked in on you screwing my wife."

"Derek-"

"No. I want you to get out of my hospital. I don't know why you are here. I do not care. I just want you gone. I have patients to attend to and interns to teach. I cannot do all that while scum like you is in my hospital."

Derek roughly injected some anesthesia into Mark's cheek. Mark released a stream of obscenities.

"You son of a bitch, its going to bruise," Mark cursed.

"Boo-hoo. Suture your face and get the hell out."

Derek dropped the syringe and needle into the disposal bin

"Its the hot blonde? Or maybe that cute little red head, isn't it? It couldn't have been that sexy vixen I saw when I walked in, could it?"

Derek stopped in middle of the door way.

"Excuse me?"

"The new chick you're banging."

"Get the hell out of my hospital"

**xxx**

"Meredith Grey?"

Meredith pushed her hair from her face to look at the woman calling her name.

"Yes, can I help you?" Meredith asked.

The red head woman rushed down the stairs.

"I'm Addison Montgomery. I was your mother's intern, you have me handling her care in Seattle," she introduced.

Meredith looked at her confused. Realization dawned on her slowly. "Oh! Addison! Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery, my mothers greatest protégé. Yes, I remember now. I'm sorry, any sense of memory not medical related doesn't exist anymore. Hi. It's nice to meet you," Meredith replied. She shook Addison's hand loosely.

"You're an intern correct?" Addison asked.

"Resident. I'll be getting my own interns in the fall."

"Good luck, I just handed mines to their original resident," Addison replied.

Meredith smiled at her awkwardly.

"Is there something I can do for you, Dr. Montgomery?"

"It's Addison."

"Right.. Addison. You can call me, Meredith."

**xxx**

"Come on, Derek. You can talk to me. It's that sexy blonde right?" Mark called out as he trailed Derek.

Derek continued to ignore the other man.

"Dr. Karev, will you check with Debbie if we can move of Mr. Well's procedure and deliver Ms. Hensen's labs, please. Thank you."

Alex nodded and rushed off. The tension between the doctor and the man dubbed Mc Steamy was about as evident as a woman wearing red in a sea of white.

"Let her go, man. I am asking for you to let her go."

Derek spun on his heel to turn to glare at Mark.

"I have let her go. She is the one dragging her feet. Ask her why won't she sign the papers?"

"What?"

"You didn't know?" Derek smirked. "She won't sign the papers."

**xxx **

"Ignore the mess. I haven't been home much," Meredith explained as she let Addison into the brownstone. Addison nodded and stepped into the simply decorated home. The foyer only held a dark wooded bench with a mirror above it. The living room simply held a blue stripped couch and a couple of comfortable looking blue chairs. Addison wondered why all photos on the mantle were turned down, but she chose not to ask questions. It wasn't her place.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" Meredith asked after dropping some things in the hallway.

"Richard would like to enroll your mother in an Alzheimer's program. Its regional, a lot of work will be done right from Seattle Grace. He.. We think that it would be worth a shot for Ellis. She does have her good days. Our head of Neurology thinks she is the perfect candidate."

Meredith was quiet. She paced across the living room, twisting her wedding band around her finger. "Do you have the information with you?"

"I have it next door. I can go over it with you if you'd like. I-"

"No, that's fine," Meredith interrupted. Addison had lost her at the mention of their Neurology head. "I'm sorry. Talking about my mom isn't easy."

Addison nodded in comprehension.

"Well, I will run next door and get them and you can read them over."

Meredith shook her head, still off in her own thoughts.

"Addison… Thank you."

**xxx**

Addison closed the door. Something was off about Meredith. She seemed to withdrawal further at the mention of the program. She hoped she would consent. Derek said it could be beneficial for Ellis. He was behind it 100. She grabbed her bag from by the door and shouted to Sav that she would be back.

"Don't stay too long. I got us reservations at the Italian restaurant you love!"

"K!"

**xxx**

"Hey, it's me. I'm not sure where you are, but call me. Bye" Mer pressed end on the phone.

"Here is the proposal, etc. etc. for the program. Also there is a copy of your mom's file and a work up from her last physical. Also there are some notes from our head of neuro, Dr. Shepherd," Addison explained handing Meredith the file. Meredith flipped to the back where Derek's untidy scrawl ran across the page. His signature was all she needed to see.

" When do the trials start?" she asked.

"In two weeks," Addison replied.

"Perfect."


	12. Takes A Turn

**Woah. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate all the wonderful feedback. Your reviews make my day. Thank you so much. I'd also like to thank my "clone", my "wife", my "dirty mistress," and Liza for hearing me rant and rave about the following chapters. I have decided to post two chapters which go together. If this was Grey's Anatomy the Series, chapters 12,13, and 14 would be a 2 hour episode leading to what would be season 1. I have considered changing up a bit and turning it into a series mirroring Seasons 1 -3 of Grey's Anatomy. I am a college student, I NEED to procrastinate. I practically spew chapters when I have papers due. In two days, I wrote 8 chapters AND one of my response papers. mmm progress.**

**So now that I have rambled I give you Takes A Turn (Into the Unexpected). Its after a "country" song I wrote. Weird.. me.. writing a country song... considering I don't really listen to country.. but whatever. As long as I can name chapters after Wicked songs I am dandy. I just LOVE Wicked. If you have not seen it, GO. I'll go with you. When it comes to broadway shows money is no object to me. My 450 dollar Beauty and the Beast tickets is proof of that. Cessy, ignore that.  
**

* * *

**12.**

**xxx **

**Takes A Turn **

**xxx **

"Yooohooo, Stevens! Isobel Stevens!" The nasal voice of Karen Adler called out to Izzie as she attempted to sneak away.

"Oh god, make them go away," Izzie mentally prayed. Dr. Adler and Dr. Walker made their way over to their intern.

"Join us for a drink, doctor. You look like you can use one." Dr. Walker invited.

"I--- I don't know.. I can't! I'm on call!"

Karen and Grace looked pointed at Izzie. She gulped nervously.

"Nah, you're coming with us to meet our boyfriends, Jose, Johnny, Jackie, and Captain Morgan!"

Izzie made a mental note to never give birth when Karen or Grace were around.

**xxx**

"So tell me about this man that you have been seeing. Is it Preston? Tell me it's Preston, I just adore that man. I highly considered a trip to the south just to try his mother's cooking," Savvy rambled after two glasses of wine.

"No Sav. Preston is dating an intern. I'm dating Derek Shepherd, he's the head of neurology. He's so dreamy. There's very much a Russell Crowe look to him," Addison replied. She smiled against her glass at the thought of her boyfriend.

Savvy choked on her wine.

"What did you say his name was?"

"Derek Shepherd."

" Tall, dark wavy hair, beautiful blue eyes. He's sort of rugged," Savvy described. "Renowned neurosurgeon."

Addison looked at Savannah with uncertainly. "Yeah…"

"Addi, what exactly do you know about Derek Shepherd?"

**xxx **

Meredith leaned back against the many pillows of her king size bed. The materials Addison had given her laid beside her. A plate of pizza rested on her stomach. The sound of an episode of Will & Grace played on in front of her. It had been 5 months. Five long months since Derek left. Now, the opportunity to face him was right next to her. He had to still care about her to get her mother in the program. That meant something right?

It was at that moment, Meredith decided that she would not sign the divorce papers. Mark would have to accept that. Yes, she loved him. Yes, they shared something, but she and Derek had 9 years.. 9 years and 11 months of marriage.. Their courtship had been a whirlwind, married just after 7 months. As much as she loved Mark, as much as he loved her…She had to be sure what she was giving up. Yes, Meredith Grey- Shepherd decided she was going to get her husband back, even if it meant breaking hearts

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of the phone.

"Hello."

"Why haven't you signed the papers?"

"Mark," Meredith sat up further in bed. "Where are you?"

"Seattle, now tell me why haven't you signed the papers. We can have our life together, Mer."

"You're in Seattle? What are you doing in Seattle?!"

"I came to ask him to let you go so we could be together."

Meredith closed her eyes.

"Mark…"

"Meredith, I love you. We can have a future together."

"It isn't that simple."

"And stabbing my best friend in the back was!"

"He's my husband!"

"He's my brother!"

"Mark, you're being unreasonable. I just need to talk to---"

"He's moved on, Mer. He's moved on. He's seeing a hot former model intern."

Meredith hung up the phone. She didn't need to hear anymore.

**xxx**

"Enjoying yourself, Dr. Stevens?" Derek asked politely. Izzie was surprised to see Derek at Joe's usually him and Addison kept to themselves during the week.

"I'll pay you twenty bucks to save me from Karen and Grace," Izzie pleaded, taking her drink from Joe.

Derek laughed. "Addison set you up with the service from hell?"

"That is an understatement. Yeah. Dr. Adler is the specialist on duty and Dr. Walker knows what she's doing, but.. They are insane. Like, criminally insane. They should be in straightjackets!" Izzie cried.

Derek placed a hand on Izzie's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Izzie. Addison will be back Thursday and you can go back to her kind of crazy."

"Well this looks cozy," Mark greeted. He leered at Izzie from head to toe.

Derek rolled his eyes. He mouthed for Izzie to run. She took the hint and slipped passed Mark. She grinned as she saw George and Alex enter the bar.

"I was right about the hot blonde. I don't blame ya, man. She's pretty hot. She reminds me of the girl from the Bethany Whisper ads."

Derek gulped down his drink.

"Stay away from her. Izzie Stevens is a good girl. She doesn't need a slime ball like you even looking twice at her." With that sad, Derek tossed down a ten and headed out the door.

**xxx**

Meredith sat on her back porch sipping a cup of cranberry. Her wedding ring gleamed in the light from above her. Her backyard was her favorite part of the house. To the left of the steps was the porch swing her father had built for her. The initials TG and MG were carved on each side of it.

She didn't want to believe Mark. She knew Derek was angry with her. She knew Mark was angry with her. But did Derek really move on that fast? She wouldn't believe it till she saw it with her own eyes.

Meredith knew she was being selfish. She had cheated on her husband. She had fallen in love with another man, but Meredith Grey still loved Derek Shepherd. She had to be sure that there was nothing more for them.

"Hi, I'd like to book a flight to Seattle. What is your earliest flight for Friday?"


	13. Into The Unexpected

**13.**

**xxx**

**(Into The Unexpected) **

**xxx **

"Dr. Montgomery!" Isobel Stevens exclaimed upon the arrival of her mentor. Izzie flung herself at Addison in the most unprofessional manner.

"Miss me that much, Stevens?" Addison teased. She pushed her sunglasses above her head.

"You have no idea," Izzie replied, just as Dr. Walker and Adler turned the corner.

"Oh! Addison, you're back!" Grace commented. "Well, I guess that means Dr. Stevens is released to you. We were having such fun."

Noticing Izzie's displeasure around the other doctors, Addison sent her on a random errand.

"Thank you for taking care of my intern. I am sure she learned a lot."

**xxx**

Derek rolled off the bunk landing with a thump. A pillow was thrown at him from the top bunk.

"Stop making so much noise, Shepherd," Preston Burke snapped.

"I really hope you aren't as kind with all your bedmates," Derek responded sleepily.

Preston muttered something incoherently and turned on his side.

Derek shoved himself off the floor. The two men had been in surgery all night. A man had crashed his car into a tree. The outcome was not pretty. Derek had spent a good part of the night removing skull fragments while Preston went to work on repairing the torn arteries. They had finally emerged from surgery just after 7am. It was now 2:13pm.

Derek reached up to shake Burke.

"Hey, Preston, you have to wake up, man. Shift starts again in half an hour."

Burke shoved him away.

"Tell the Chief I quit."

Derek shrugged and climbed back into his bunk.

"I'm with you there."

Fifteen minutes later their peaceful rest was disturbed by the flinging open of the door.

"WE QUIT!"

"I just flew across the country and I still have to work."

"That's nice, Monty."

"Mmhmm… Addison!" Derek sprung from the bed to properly welcome his girlfriend.

"Nuh-uh! None of THAT while I am in the room!" "STOP IT!"

**xxx**

"Did you bring me something?" Callie asked excitedly. She grinned at Addison like a 4 year old would a parent returning from a long trip. "Did ya?"

Addison laughed and continued to stir the sauce she was making. Callie dropped her bag and jacket in one of the kitchen chairs and hopped on to a chair in front of the island.

"Did you?"

"Did your parents not give you enough toys?"

"Yes, but not souvenirs!"

Addison rolled her eyes. "There is a bag on your bed."

Callie squealed and hurried out of the kitchen.

**xxx**

Derek and Burke looked at each other as Callie breezed past them.

"I got a gift! I got a gift!" Callie giggled as she pranced down the stairs with an "I HEART New York" t-shirt on. " I heart New York!" She shook her booty, displaying her matching "I love New York" shorts.

"You know, Cal. I haven't the foggiest idea why you are still single," Preston remarked. Callie smacked Preston upside the head as she continued to boogey down the hallway.

**xxx **

"How are Savvy and Weiss?" Preston asked as the four dug into their spaghetti.

Derek masked his surprise at the names. His neighbors in New York were named Savvy and Weiss Rossum.

He took a leisurely drink of his wine.

"They're great. Savvy's just been promoted as the head buyer for Ralph Lauren and Weiss has joined the legal team at Manhattan West. They're talking babies," Addison informed.

"Oo, a baby Rossum! With Savvy's hair and Weiss's eyes.. Gorgeous," Callie commented in a sing song tone.

"I know, right? My niece or nephew would be a fox!" Addison bragged.

"Niece?" Derek questioned.

"Weiss is Addison's step brother," Preston added.

Derek nodded.

"How did everything go with Ellis's daughter?" Callie asked.

"Oh! That's what I forgot to tell you," Addison said, placing her hand on Derek's arm. "Meredith agreed to enroll Ellis in the program. She wants to meet with you before it starts."

Derek chocked on the piece of bread he was chewing.

"What?"

"Ellis's daughter wants to talk to you. She's going to try to get out here in a couple of weeks.

"Oh… All right. I'll see what I can arrange," Derek replied awkwardly.

From across the table, Callie peered at him with a brow arched.

**xxx**

"Hey, um, did you notice something off about Shepherd?" Callie inquired of Burke as they washed the dishes.

Preston peered out the window to the backyard where Derek and Addison were sitting.

"You mean the way he froze up at the mention of Ellis Grey's daughter? Yeah, I noticed that," Preston answered. He dried a dish and placed it on the top shelf.

"Do you remember that guy that Shepherd punched the other day?" she asked.

"Mark Sloan. He is one of the east coast most renowned plastic surgeons."

Callie bit her lip. "I over heard them talking about someone and them not signing the papers. Derek was telling Sloan that "SHE was dragging her feet. And how Shepherd needed to let her go."

Burke stopped what he was doing to look at Callie.

"What are you thinking, Cal?"

"I don't think Shepherd is being honest with Addison."

"Callie."

"I think Derek is married."


	14. Who's Zoomin Who

**You know what? I love ya'll just too damn much to make you wait...**

* * *

**14.**

**xxx**

**Who's Zoomin Who?**

**xxx**

"Say that again?"

Burke blinked at Callie.

"I think Derek is married," she whispered.

Burke tensed. He stared hard out the window. Derek had twirled Addison around. Addison's laughter only made the foreboding feeling circulating through Burke worse.

"We will not talk about this till we have solid facts."

He shut the cabinet and disappeared into the dark hallway.

**xxx **

Callie took a sip of her coffee and handed the other to Cristina. Her eyes were trained on Derek and Addison who were flirting over a chart.

Cristina looked around uncomfortably. " Look, I know we don't do this, but, are you okay?"

"Huh? What?" Callie shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Come on. I have a really cool surgery planned. You're going to _love _it," Callie grinned. " You have a thing for blood and guts right?"

"I LOVE blood and guts."

Callie laughed throwing an arm around Cristina. " I knew I liked you."

"Um, you're touching me."

**xxx**

"Hey do you mind if I borrow Izzie for the day? I have this case that I think she'd be really good on. The little girl is 7 and could use a comforting touch," Derek asked.

"Sure. You have Karev, right?" Addison replied.

"Actually, I've switched Karev for O'Malley. Dr. O'Malley's father has been admitted under Burke's care so we switched," Derek explained.

"Oh. Okay. Well, send O'Malley my way. I am heading up to the nursery."

"Perfect."

Derek leaned over to kiss Addison. She smiled as they parted.

"I'll see you at lunch."

**xxx**

"Stevens, you're with Dr. Shepherd for the day. He's requested you on a special case. A 7 year old with Childhood Ependymoma. He says he could use a doctor with your touch. He'll be waiting for you at the nurses station."

**xxx **

Meredith stepped out of the cab and looked up at the building that was Seattle Grace.

She held her cell phone tight in her grasp. She had stopped taking Mark's calls two days ago. She told him that he had told all she needed to hear. As far as she was concern they were done. She unplugged her phone and stayed at her friend, Maggie's until she was dropped off at the airport.

Meredith placed her hand on her stomach, a nervous gesture. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Here goes nothing."

**xxx**

"Ah, Dr. Stevens, just the intern I wanted to see. I have the most adorable seven year old that I'd like you to----" Derek trailed off as an obviously pregnant woman entered the hospital.

The blonde woman was the picture perfect New York bred mother to be in her maternity skinny jeans, black top and green coat.

"-- Meredith."

Meredith Grey- Shepherd smiled as she pushed her channel sunglasses up.

"Hello Derek." Meredith turned to Izzie and stuck out her hand to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Shepherd. And you must be the woman screwing my husband."

**xxx**

* * *

**okay, maybe not THAT much...**

**..because I'm not a complete bitch here is a snippet for next week:**

_Meredith looked from at each of them.  
"You're sleeping with BOTH of them!?"_

**  
**


	15. Falling Away

**_So, I didn't hate the episode. I think if it had been better written it could be something really promising.-- The mature Grey's Anatomy. Lets face it, Greys is going down hill. There really isnt many places it can go. I mean Mer and Der are together, Mark will probably leave after he and Der make up, George and Izzie may give it ago after he breaks Callie's heart, perhaps she should join Addison.Burke and Cris.. will be Burke and Cris... Even if they break up Mer and Der, they'll probably get back together.. actually, I think it would be better if they turn Meredith into a stronger character and focus on the interns as a whole... If Shonda was smart, she would break off the Mer/Der bs and let Meredith grow. She has a lot to work with that I don't think Derek can handle. He's too self involved. I really wanted to punch him after his scene with Mark. Hi, your best friend pouring his heart out and youre being a smug ass. Someone kick Derek in the face please. And someone please end this Gizzie mess... for the love of Sam, GIZ!? What happened to her and Alex? Her mourning over Denny? Grey's is a mess. Its gone completely off track. I miss the old days. The beginning of last weeks episode when they were studying and at the end of this weeks episode, I really liked. I LOVE the interns together. That is what I think the show should be about, not all this other business._**

**_And as for the spin off.. I want it to happen. I want it to be successful, I want the character of Addison to be something. Grey's is wasting A LOT of talent. A LOT. Give Kate her show, send Sara Ramirez with Kate. Don't waste the time of women and men that could be doing something GOOD. And someone please make out with Tim Daly. _**

**On a side note: another chapter will follow Sunday. **

* * *

**15.**

Addison searched for the chart on the Donaldson's.

"O'Malley, I want you to check on Onasis and Cleary. I am going to run back down to get the Donaldson chart," Addison instructed, handing George two charts.

"Right, Dr. Montgomery."

Addison took a sip of her coffee as she hummed a long to the terrible elevator music.

She smiled to herself as she observed Derek and Izzie. He was a handsome man and all hers. She walked closer to the desk, not noticing the familiar woman heading in the same direction.

**xxx**

Derek didn't notice Addison behind him. Nor did he notice the other woman making her way to him till it was too late.

"---Meredith?"

Addison looked up from her charts, taken back to see Meredith Grey.

"Hello Derek," Meredith greeted with a snaky smile. She turned to Izzie. Her face tensed as she held out her hand.

"I'm Meredith Shepherd. And you must be the woman screwing my husband."

**xxx**

Addison's head shot up. She successfully knocked her coffee over the file.

"WHAT!?"

Derek spun around. Shock was written all over his face.

"Addison, I am so sorry."

" Oh my god," Izzie gasped out.

Meredith looked from all three of them.

"You're sleeping with BOTH of them!?"

"Oh my god," Izzie repeated, stepping away from the other trio.

Derek advanced toward Addison who was holding the sopping wet file to her designer label bloused chest. She shook her head with every step she took back.

"You're the doctor… You're the neighbor… You're.. That's why Savvy knew your name." The calm that Addison usually held in a distressing situation was slipping a way as the clock ticked on.

"Addison, I can explain," Derek insisted.

"You're sleeping with MY mother's intern!" Meredith accused.

"Shut up, Meredith," Derek snapped.

"And you're pregnant. Wow, you are pregnant. Why didn't I notice that when I met you," Addison said to Meredith.

Derek froze in step. Her turned to really look at his estranged wife.

"Oh.. My… God…"

Derek took in Meredith's form from head to toe.

"That's right, daddy. We're having a baby," Meredith beamed.

Derek felt his knees give out. He grabbed on to the counter. And without notice vomited into the trashcan next to the desk.

"Well, that could have gone much better."


	16. A Hard Lesson in Life

_You all have blown me away. Seriously, the response in a few hours was like woah. So in thanks, I present you with the next chapter! Next update will be next week!  
_

* * *

**16.**

Addison sat hunched over on a gurney in the empty corridor. Her head laid in her hands. Callie sat next to her rubbing her back. Preston stood against the wall. The interns all stood around the corner peeking at the trio, only to flee like roaches at the instance of light as Dr. Miranda Bailey stormed down the stairs. They reclaimed the spot once she had joined the others.

"That lying, sleazy, MARRIED son of a bitch is going to wish he never stepped into Seattle Grace when I through with him," she ranted. She handed Addison a fresh cup of hot chocolate.

"I am such an idiot," Addison groaned.

"Hey, hey, none of that!" Callie scolded. Addison looked at her and rolled her eyes.

" The only idiot here is Shepherd. You have done nothing wrong," Burke added.

Addison let out a combination growl/shriek of frustration.

"Stupid! Stupid ! Stupid!" She hissed, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. Bailey reach up and grasped her wrist tightly.

"Listen to me, Addison Forbes Montgomery. You are not stupid. You are not at fault. You are not the married one who started a relationship with his colleague. Do you understand me? You really liked him, I get that. Maybe even loved him. That's fine, but do not beat up on yourself. I will personally take you to Joes to drown out any sorrows. I'll even buy you an ice cream cake if you want."

Addison smiled at Miranda. "Thank you, Miranda."

"You're welcome."

"I'll reschedule a procedure and I will make your favorite for dinner," Burke offered.

"And.. I'll rent some movies and we can have a chicks night," Callie added.

"Thanks guys."

Addison slid off the gurney. She took a deep breathe and exhaled. She shook the heebie jeebies from her body.

"All right. Let's go. We have patients to attend to," she announced. "O'Malley, I hope Mrs. Donaldson is getting prepped for pre-op."

**xxx**

"How far a long are you?" Derek asked. He paced one of the small conference rooms, trying his best to ignore his wife.

"Just about seven months," Meredith replied confidently. She rubbed her hands over her small sized belly. Due to her height and weight distribution and love for baggy sweaters, it was easy to overlook her pregnant state.

" I never thought of Mark as the daddy type," Derek sneered.

"Really? Me neither. It's not his, Derek. It's yours," Meredith retorted.

"Impossible!" Derek dismissed.

Meredith pushed herself out of the chair she was in and stood in his way.

"Is it really, Derek? I'm seven months. Does our anniversary ring a bell to you?"

Derek turned his gaze away from her. His mind searched for an answer. Their anniversary was March 7h. For the first time in months he had taken time off to be with her at her insistences. They had met for coffee, followed by a carriage ride and a late dinner. Derek remembered one too many drinks and sloppy sex.. That was it.. The sloppy sex.

"Oh my god."

"You remembered the sloppy sex."

"It was really bad."

"I know, but at least something good came from it," she said patting her rounded tummy.

"Mustn't been good enough if I found you in bed with Mark 2 months later. My best friend, Meredith. What the hell were you thinking?!" He hissed.

"I wasn't! Okay! I wasn't thinking! I was just SO happy to have someone look at me like I actually mattered to them! Someone I didn't have to make an appointment to see! I had to arrange our anniversary evening an entire freaking month in advance. An entire MONTH just to see MY husband on OUR anniversary!" She shouted.

"So?! That still doesn't give you the right to fuck MY best friend in MY bed in MY house!"

"I am surprised you even remembered where we lived!"

Derek slammed his first into the wall beside him. Meredith glare hardened.

" I can't look at you right now."

**xxx**

" You knew, didn't you?" Addison demanded of the chief. Addison stood in the middle of the Chief's office with her hands pressed firmly on her hips. After the successful in utero procedure, Addison had dismissed her intern to the joys of paperwork and rescheduled her board for later that afternoon. Her mothers and babies would be fine till after lunch. For now, Addison Montgomery wanted to yell. Since she was currently avoiding Derek, Richard was the only other alternative.

"Excuse me?" Richard responded.

"YOU KNEW that Derek Shepherd was MARRIED to Meredith Grey and you didn't bother to tell me!"

Richard paled as her tone grew angrier.

"YOU let me go to see my boyfriends WIFE. The wife who is the daughter of MY mentor. You've watched me fall in love with a man who was married and you didn't say ANYTHING."

"Addison, it wasn't my---"

"It wasn't YOUR place. Of course not, Richard. Of course it isn't the Chief of Surgery's place to inform one of his attending that the man she is seeing, another attending is married. No, THAT would not have been your place. BUT as MY FRIEND, MY MENTOR, MY SURROGATE FATHER, it was YOUR place to step in and say, "hey, Addi, there is something you need to know about Derek Shepherd before you continue your involvement. He's married with a BABY on the way!"

"Baby?" Richard repeated.

'Baby," Addison spat. "Mr. and Mrs. Derek Shepherd are expecting a baby!"

Richard rose from his desk and Addison slumped onto the leather couch behind her.

"He's married. He has a wife. He has a wife, who is pregnant. His wife is pregnant," Addison babbled as her emotions started to consume her.

"Oh Addison," Richard whispered. He took a step closer and joined her on the couch. " I am so sorry," He muttered into her hair, wrapping her in his arms. " I am so, so sorry."

**xxx**

Derek stepped out of the conference room. His head and hand throbbed simultaneously. He needed to find Addison. He had to explain everything. However, the second Preston Burke and Miranda Bailey passed him, he knew getting anywhere near Addison was going to be a war in itself.


	17. Drowning My Sorrows

**17.**

" I am going to eat all of this cake! ALL of it!" Addison declared just before shoving a rather large spoonful of ice cream cake into her mouth. She chased it down with a shot of tequila. " Ugh, that is so sick. I need another."

Preston opened his mouth to say something, but a look from Callie shut him up.

"We are being supportive," she muttered.

"There is a difference between being supportive and letting her drink herself into a stupor," he mumbled. Callie stared him down in her own special way.

"Whatever. You're not going to be the one cleaning up her multi colored vomit," he grumbled underneath his breath.

Miranda kicked him. " Stop it!"

"You know, you guys. You don't have to do this. I'm fine.. I am perfectly… Joe! I need more tequila! Keep em, coming! I have an entire cake to finish! Chop! Chop!" She called out.

Joe looked sympathetically at the heartbroken doctor.

"I'm going to have to cut you off, doc."

Addison looked at him stricken. " Not you too, Joe! You're breaking up with me toooooo."

"I'm sorry, kid. I'm just looking out for you."

Addison childishly stuck her tongue out at Joe and threw a piece of her cake at him.

"Jerk!" She turned to look at her companions. " Come on peeps. We are going home. I have some good old Jack and friends in the cupboard. I'm a WASP. I got booze coming out of my pores!"

Addison dramatically made her exit, holding her cake closely.

"Remember, everyone. LOVES a BITCH! Don't do IT! But the other IT! DO THAT! Do that A LOT!"

"All right, you have most definitely had enough," Callie announced, and pushed the very drunk Addison Montgomery out of the Emerald City Bar.

**xxx**

Derek Shepherd stood just outside of his awning wondering if it was possible for a person to drown in the rain. If it was, he had chosen himself as the one destined to find out. He wasn't aware just how fast life could go to hell. In a matter of hours he had lost his girlfriend, respect, and a patient. The temperature in the hospital had dropped considerably. He was grateful for Richard to have swoop in and take over the Meredith situation by offering her his spare room.

His mind could not wrap around the mess that laid at his feet. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall back on to the grass. He "oofed" at impact. He found a sense of comfort from having the wind knocked out of him.

Derek wiggled. His cell phone was stabbing him in the back. He reached under him to retrieve it, when an idea struck. He grimaced as he dialed a number he would always remember.

**xxx**

"I'm attractive, right, Preston? I mean, I'm a dish! One of those pretty china ones that cost like thousands and thousands of dollars! Men should be banging down the door to bang me! Hahah. Bang! Its such a funny word," Addison slurred as she was assisted into her house. " Preston, you are not answering my questions."

"You are beautiful, Monty. You know this," Preston comforted. He held her up as Callie and Miranda removed her shoes, jacket, purse, and cake.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm looking at you, Nazi. Keep my cake where I can see it. I'm gonna finish that off. Yes, yes I am!" Addison continued. " You know what? I am going to marry an ice cream cake! At least I know it doesn't have a wife, well besides me. Oy, I do not feel so good."

"Get her to the bathroom," Miranda instructed. Preston nodded and with the help of Callie dragged Addison up to her bedroom.

**xxx**

"She is going to regret that in the morning," Callie said as she and Burke descended the stairs. Miranda was in the kitchen making her hang over cure. Burke made a face at the slight of the sludgy concoction Miranda was stirring.

"This is my no fail hang over remedy. I want you to make sure she drinks this when she wakes up. Make sure she takes two Tylenols with some vitamin water. She is going to need that after she drinks this," Miranda explained. She capped the drink into a travel mug and placed it in the fridge. " I am going home. I'll be home in time for Tucks eleven o' clock feeding."

Miranda grabbed her bag and said her goodbyes.

"See ya, Miranda," Callie called out as she collapsed into one of the dining table chairs. " My best friend is broken. I'm going to kill him."

"You're going to kill him? Shepherd should live in fear of setting foot in Seattle Grace ever again."

**xxx**

"Irrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg," Addison groaned as she came to hours later. She hissed like a cat at her blaring alarm clock. Murder plots of killing the inventor of said alarm clock began to form in her mind. Then, the nausea hit. Addison threw herself into her bathroom and wretched all the contents of her stomach.

"That is so not pretty… is that a sprinkle?" Addison asked her vomit. She let out another moan and leaned back against her shower door. "Er… CALLIE! PRESTON!" she moaned out. "O, too loud. Too loud!"

She covered her ears and curled up on the shag carpet rug.

"PRESTON!!"

Burke stumbled into Addison's bathroom, nearly stubbing his toe.

"What is it?" He yawned.

"I'm siiiiiiiiick."

Burke yawned again as he picked up Addison to put her back in bed.

"I'll be right back," he mumbled.

Burke shuffled into the hallway only to meet Callie who handed him Bailey's sludge, the vitamin water, and Tylenol before she dragged herself back to bed.

Burke made his way to Addison's bed side, stopping to pick up a waste basket. He set the sludge and water on her bedside table and the waste basket on the floor closet to her.

"Sleep," he muttered and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Burkeyyyyy," she whined.

"Hmm?"

"Tell Richard I'm not coming in."

"Okay." Preston shut off the light and returned to his room as Addison wretched in the basket by her bed.

**xxx**

"Has anyone seen Dr. Montgomery?" Derek asked the group of interns around the lunch tables.

Izzie rolled her eyes. George shifted uncomfortably. Alex snorted. And Cristina ignored him.

"She isn't here. And as long as you continue to look for her the answer will be, "she isn't here." She doesn't want to speak to you or see you," Callie answered from behind Derek.

"O'Malley, bring your pudding. I have some x-rays to show you."

George scurried after Callie. Derek searched the faces of the interns.

Izzie got up and shoved passed him. Alex followed "accidentally" spilling his chili on Derek's pants.

"Better change those or you'll really reek," Cristina quipped.

**xxx**

" You know, I really like your interns," Burke complimented to Miranda.

" I know _you _do," she retorted. "Where is the ice cream princess?"

"Sick, of course. I checked on her a while ago. Apparently, she's dying."

**xxx**

Addison pouted. She HATED being sick. What did she hate more than being sick? Being home alone sick. The last time she was sick, Derek had made her soup and tea and checked on her during his break. _Derek._ Ugh. Thinking about him just made her feel worse.

"Stupid asshat. Didn't have the decency to tell me he was married! Savvy should have told me. She did tell me and I was being too stupid love sick teenager," Addison complained as she turned on her side to go back to sleep.

**xxx**

"Derek, we need to talk," Meredith insisted as she trailed him through the hospital.

Derek pretended not to hear her. Meredith sighed.

"Derek! I am pregnant! I cannot be chasing you all over this god forsaken hospital! If you won't talk to me about us! Talk to me about my mother! You know my mother, YOUR girlfriend's mentor!"

Derek turned to face her. Meredith was pleased to have struck a nerve. She hated that the nerve had been Addison Montgomery and not her.

"You can take up your mother with the Chief. As far as I am concern, Meredith, we are over. We were over the moment you hopped into bed my best friend."

"Derek, please let me explain!"

"There is nothing to explain. I have given you everything. You have our brownstone, your car, whatever is made of the sale of the house in the Hamptons, you have New York, and you have Mark! What more do you need besides your adulterous love child? Just sign the papers and go. There is nothing for you here."

"My mother is here!"

"Your mother doesn't even recognize you."

"You bastard!" Meredith reached out and slapped Derek across the face. "My mother is here. And you are here. I will not have my baby grow up without his father. I will not leave that legacy to my child."

"You really should have thought of that before you fell into bed with Mark."

**xxx**

Meredith stomped her foot as Derek strolled away. That man could not seem to get away from her fast enough. She made a mistake. She knew this, but there was so much more to it. She placed her hand on her belly. Meredith leaned against the wall rubbing her stomach. There really was so much more to it, why couldn't he see it? She closed her eyes as she exhaled, not realizing that she was slumping to the ground.


	18. Have You Ever

**So, I had planned on updating Thursday, but I spent the day helping my professor move. Then on Friday, my best friend and I spent the day at Disneyland. We opend and closed that sucker down. 16 hours of Disney. It was so good. We rode ever ride at least 3 times. The favorite of the day was Thunder Mountain. It is the official sunglass wearing ride. It was a grand time.**

**The finale rather sucked, however, I found Cristina's breakdown beautiful. I love Sandra Oh. If anyone on that cast deserves recognition it is she and Chandra Wilson. The characters with so much potential that go unnoticed is Miranda, the Chief, Addison, Burke.. Callie... basically all the older staff is so amazingly talanted. Despite all the backstage drama, I still love Preston/Isaiah. I am so happy that the spin off was picked up. Addison was the only one besides Mark that could carry their own show. If Preston hadn't been so involved with the others it would have been interesting to see him go off. I remember in one interview he had suggested the idea of a doctors without boarders-- it could have been a really good idea.**

**I am over the characters of Meredith, Izzie, and George. There are some instances where I do like Meredith and for a while I was loving our girl, but she needs to grow up. Izzie and George could disappear and I wont mind. Izzie's character has gone down hill since the end of last season. And George...he's never been a strong character...**

**I really hope Shonda learned from the mistakes of the 3rd season. I am particulary sick of all she has done. I have so much to say, but I'll leave that for another day. On with the chapter!**

* * *

**18.**

"Who's there!?" Addison was startled awake by the ringing of her cell phone. "'Lo?"

"Addison, its Richard. Under the circumstances I'm sure this is the last place you want to be, but I need the best.. It's Meredith. She's passed out and she's at 28 weeks. Look, you don't have to but if anyone I trust with Ellis's daughter, it you."

Addison groaned and rolled on to her back.

"I'll be there. For now, send in the attending ob-gyn."

"Thank you, Addi."

"Yeah, yeah. Build a monument in my honor and bow to it seven times a day."

Addison hung up and chucked the phone to the other side of her bed.

"There goes Addi Day."

**xxx**

Addison grumbled to herself as she made her way up to the maternity ward.

"Addison!" she heard Derek call from down the hall.

"Not now, Dr. Shepherd. I am on my way to care for your wife, Mrs. Shepherd!"

"What?"

Addison waved her hand at him before entering Meredith's exam room.

"Hello Mrs. Shepherd, I am Dr. Montgomery. Lets agree that this is going to be awkward and move on from there. My intern has notated all your answers to the usual questions and checked your vitals. I will perform the ultrasound and we'll move on from there, sound like a plan? Great."

"You know, I'm the scorned wife, right? I come out to check on my mother and find my husband dating some Isabella Rossellini look a like."

"I've always fancied myself the image of Catherine Deneuve," Addison retorted.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Your bedside manner could really use some work."

"Addison, what the hell did you mean by caring for my-- oh," Derek demanded, stopping in mid sentence. He could not mask his horror of the vision before him.

"Derek, come on in. Addison's about to make sure our baby is healthy," Meredith invited.

"That is not our baby. We do not have a baby. You and Mark Sloan have a baby."

Addison twisted the kinks out of her back. She would pay BIG bucks to be out of this situation. She squirted the jelly on to Meredith's rounded stomach. She spaced her mind out far enough to remain professional.

"Shall we?"

Meredith looked at her smugly as "Baby Shepherd" appeared on screen. Within moments the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. As the sound reached her ears, Addison declared it enough. That was her breaking point.

"Dr. O'Malley will be in to take over. Excuse me," She told them.

"No, I'll do it," Meredith said, taking the wand from Addison. Addison nodded and rushed out the door.

"Addison!" Derek shouted from the door way.

Addison turned to Derek, fighting back her tears.

"Congratulations, Derek," her voice cracked. " You're the father of a healthy baby girl."

**xxx**

Addison pushed herself into the stairway. She barely made it to the first step before sliding to the floor. It was there on the 7th floor of Seattle Grace that Addison Montgomery let herself fall apart over Derek Shepherd, a man she had given her heart too.

**xxx**

Preston Burke observed his best friend rushing into the stairwell. He was torn between checking on her and beating Dr. Shepherd into a bloody pulp. He knew the chief might cringe on that, but it would have made Preston feel so much better. Derek Shepherd had hurt one of the women Preston loved. For that alone, he wanted to perform open heart surgery on him with no anesthesia.

Preston gripped his pen tighter as the said Dr. Shepherd breezed past him.

"If you take another step closer to that door, you will regret it."

Derek looked at him pathetically.

"I need to talk to her."

"No. You needed to talk to her 5 months ago. You don't need to say anything to her now. Leave her alone."

"Preston--."

"My name is Dr. Burke."

**xxx**

"Addison?" Izzie called from the bottom of the steps. Addison looked up teary eyed at one of her favorite interns.

Izzie hesitantly climbed the stairs. Without a word, she took a seat next to her mentor and wrapped an arm around Addison's shoulder. Addison leaned her head against Izzie. Professionalism had officially checked out for the day.

**xxx**

"Hello, Mrs. Shepherd, I am Dr. Miranda Bailey. Dr. O'Malley has been thrown into the pit," Miranda introduced, stepping into Meredith's exam room.

"Oh, the good old days of internship," Meredith reminisced.

"You don't say," Miranda responded uninterested. In a matter of minutes, she had reviewed the ultrasound and Meredith's chart.

"Bed rest," Miranda chirped. "You need plenty of bed rest and you could use some more weight gain. You are very low on the weight curve for a pregnant woman of your height. You are a resident, correct?"

"Yeah.. At Manhattan General Hospital."

"Well, Dr. Grey, it looks like you will be taking your maternity much sooner rather than later."

**xxx**

"Dr. Bailey! Please tell me you have cleared for Dr. Grey to return to New York," Derek asked hopefully, as Miranda stepped out of the exam room.

"I am so sorry, Dr. Shepherd, but you wife won't be going anywhere."

"Say that again?"

"I'm not leaving Seattle, Derek. I can no longer fly in my condition. Doctor's orders," Meredith answered, appearing behind Miranda.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Miranda and Meredith.

"Don't you look at me like that, Derek Shepherd," Meredith warned.

Miranda could see a battle brewing from miles away. She dismissed herself, sending a scalding look in Derek's direction.

"I'm not that man I used to be, Meredith."

"Good, because I don't want the man you used to be. Not the one you were. I want my old Derek."

"The old Meredith wouldn't have slept with my best friend."

"The old Meredith wouldn't have had too," Meredith shot back. She sighed. Her hand rested on her stomach. " I'm not leaving, Derek. I cannot leave Seattle. Richard and Adele have offered me a place until I can find something proper. I may even give my dad a call. You have a choice. You can continue whatever midlife crisis you are having, or you can join me and our child."

"I believe you already made the choice for us when you slept with Mark."

Meredith stared at him exasperated.

"Derek, have you ever stopped to think **why **I slept with Mark? **Why **I would turn to him of all people?" He gave her no response, not even a glance. "That's what I thought."


	19. Rest In Pieces

So, its been like two weeks. My summer session started, I got sick.. its just been fun fun fun. I am no longer sure what is going on with this story. These characters are out of control! OUT OF CONTROL! Its like for the love of cheese random character get back into your box!

so yeah, here is chapter 19. show me love. and ill show you a good time. ;0).

* * *

**19.**

Addison looked over the charts of her patients. She made notations here and there. Richard and company had insisted she return home. Addison would not hear it. If she was at home, her mind would wander to Derek. As long as she was working, Addison Montgomery could keep mind away from Derek Shepherd. However, she didn't expect him to barge into Preston's office.

"Addison," he gasped. Addison peered at him from beneath her glasses.

"I do not believe I am on a case of yours, Dr. Shepherd."

"Addi, please can we--," he pleaded.

"Talk?" Addison spat. "Can we talk? Dr. Shepherd, you have had **months** to talk to me. You have had months to tell me you were married. Instead, you have humiliated me in MY hospital. I don't want to talk to you, Dr. Shepherd. So, unless you need me for a consultation, go away."

"Addison."

"Good-bye Dr. Shepherd."

**xxx**

Derek walked out of the office, his head hung low. Callie walked passed him with a look of disgust etched across her face. "Asshole," she muttered. The intern by her side just rolled her eyes at the sight him.

Derek Shepherd realized, he had made himself an enemy of the entire hospital.

**xxx**

Cristina watched Burke from a distance. There was a question on the tip of her tongue that she was unsure if she wanted to ask, much less hear the answer. She dug up the courage and made her way over to Burke, pushing him into the nearest empty room.

"Are you married?"

Burke looked at her stricken.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have a wife? A kid? Anything major I should know about do you?"

"Besides the obvious fact that I live with my two best friends who happen to be women? No. I have brother. My mother and father have been married for 45 years. They own a restaurant---"

"No, like--"

"If I have any skeletons in my closet?" Preston sighed. " My last relationship lasted 7 months. My relationship before that lasted 3 years. I didn't date much in high school, however I did date a girl named Monique for a year. I am not married, nor have I been close. I have no children, unless you count Addi and Callie."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Silence ensued.

"Are you going to answer the same question?"

Cristina looked at him and scoffed. "Yeah, right!"

**xxx**

Callie perched herself on top of Preston's desk. Addison had her head down, focusing on the file before her.

"Lets go out tonight. You have it off. I have it off. Burke has it off. Miranda may have it off, that is if she doesn't have plans with Tucker. I think her in laws are in town. Do you think Lucinda will make me some of her peach cobbler if I ask? Not the point. We have it off. Lets go out. Not to Joes… OUT. Like a restaurant or a club. Oh! We can Salsa!" Callie rambled, as she slid off the desk to dance around.

"I seriously wonder about you," Addison commented. Callie shrugged and pulled her friend up to dance with her. The girls fell into old dance steps, giggling as they twirled and dipped each other.

"What are you two doing?" Preston inquired stepping into his office to find Addison dipping Callie. Callie proceeded to spin Addison.

"We're dancing," Addison replied, breaking away from Callie.

Preston shrugged and took Addison's hand. They laughed as Callie lost herself in her dancing world.

**xxx**

Dr. George O'Malley was looking for his attending. She wasn't with a patient. She wasn't in the OR. She wasn't in her office. She wasn't anywhere he could logically find her, so when he walked by the office of Preston Burke, he was confused to find Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Torres, and Dr. Burke dancing and laughing. He quirked his head to the side as he watched Dr. Burke twirl each woman.

"What are you watch-- are they dancing?" Izzie asked as she passed. She stopped to watch the attending.

"Hey what's going on--- I knew, Burke was the man. Shake that thing, Dr. Torres," Alex called out.

"What are you three doing?" Miranda Bailey demanded. She turned her head to see her colleagues. "Sometimes I wonder who the interns are around here," she muttered. "Back to your rounds!"

"But-- Dr. Montgomery is my--" George stuttered.

Miranda rolled her eyes. " To the nursery, O'Malley. Dr. Montgomery will be there shortly. Stevens, don't you have labs for Dr. Shepherd to pick up? Karev, where are you supposed to be?"

"Erm--"

"That's what I thought. GO. NOW!"

The interns scurried off. Miranda adjusted her jacket and pushed open Burke's door.

"This is a hospital people, not Dancing with the Stars!"

**xxx**

Mark Sloan looked down at his schedule, he was trying to adjust his schedule in order to fly out to Seattle, but it was the time of year when everybody and their grandmother wanted surgery. Which reminded him, Mrs. Kelsin's mother in law wanted something done.

He made a note to check with his secretary. He cursed his success. There was no way he could make it to Seattle for at least another two weeks. He hoped two weeks would be enough time for Meredith to return home on her own.

The palm pilot on his hip began to vibrate.

"Sloan."

"Come to Seattle."

Mark looked at the phone confused. "Derek?"

"Come to Seattle and take the adulterous bitch and your adulterous love child back to New York."

Mark looked at the phone again as the line went dead.

"Meredith, what are you doing?"

**xxx**

Meredith Shepherd was asking herself the same question as she stood in front of the mirror in the Webber's guest bedroom. "What am I doing?"

She placed her hands on her stomach. The horrible truth was Meredith didn't know who the baby's father was. She sat back against the bed. She continued to study her reflection.

"Who are you?" she asked herself. Her only response was the sound of the rain against the window.

**xxx**

Derek looked at the house in front of him. It was the last place he wanted to be, but no one else would clean up his mess. He knocked on the door.

Adele Webber smiled politely as she allowed Derek into her home.

"She's upstairs," Adele told him. Derek nodded and went up the stairs. He found Meredith laying in a chair by the window. Her feet were curled beneath her, one hand was rested on her stomach, the other beneath her chin.

"You know, desperate people do desperate things for attention."

"Meredith-"

Meredith turned her gaze from the window to her husband.

"What do you want, Derek?"

"I want my life back. I was happy here, Meredith. Why can't you just leave?"

Meredith sighed. She was going to loose her patience with her dimwitted husband.

"I'm pregnant. God, Derek, I just… I am tired of this constant go around with you. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I slept with Mark! What more do I need to say? Will you even let me explain?"

"What is there to explain?"

Meredith was exasperated. "You weren't there. You were never there! Mark was! He was there. You stopped… Derek, I'm pregnant, I do not need this stress on me or the baby. My blood pressure is all ready through the roof so, if you plan on just berating me and crying over your precious Addison then--"

"Don't bring Addison into this she had--"

"No idea who I was or that you were married. Yeah, I got that from the look on her face. What were you thinking, Derek? Did you seriously think that you can just divorce me and that be it? No need to mention it?"

"I THOUGHT MY MARRIAGE WAS OVER!" Derek shouted. "I walk in to find my wife with my best friend in my bed. I walk in to hear you groan Mark's name the way you used to mine. As far as I am concerned our marriage is over. There is no excuse or way to go back from adultery."

"Get off your high horse, Derek. Your holier than thou attitude is really grating on my nerves. I made a mistake. People make mistakes. I didn't leave you when you stopped being my husband."

"I never stopped being your husband."

"Is that why you rarely came home? Is that why you rarely called? Is that why you practically moved in to the hospital? Is that- oh!" Meredith hunched over. She placed her hand on her stomach. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Get out," she managed to say through clenched teeth.

Derek attempted to comfort her, but she would have none of it. "Just get out, Derek."

**xxx**

Addison smiled softly at her friends as they shared stories over their cases. They were so happy. Burke was in love with Cristina. Miranda had her beautiful baby and Tuck. Callie was Callie. And Addison had…no one. She cursed Derek Shepherd for being such a lying bastard.

"Hey you guys, I'm beat. I think I am going to head out."

Her friends voiced their protest. She rolled her eyes and reminded them of her 6am surgery. Her fellow surgeons simply waved her out of the restaurant, with her dessert in hand.

Addison was happy to be home by herself. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy having Preston and Callie, it was just that she really wanted to be alone during this time. Addison Montgomery was in love with Derek Shepherd. And the bastard had smashed her heart to smithereens.

"Rat bastard. Asshat," Addison cursed at the thought of her.. She wasn't even sure what to refer to him as anymore.

"Addison."

Addison closed her eyes and turned to the doorway. Derek was standing at her backdoor with the spare key she had given him in hand. Addison marched over to snatch the key from him, but he pulled it from her reach.

"Give me the key."

"Not until you hear me out."

"Give it to me."

"No."

"I'll call the cops!"

"Addison!"

Addison sighed. She leaned against her counter and closed her eyes. She knew she would regret it. "You have exactly 3 minutes."

Derek stepped towards her.

"You do not get to touch me."

He recoiled at the venom in her voice.

"I'm in a pending divorce from Meredith Grey Shepherd. Five days before I met you, I walked into my home to find my wife in bed with my best friend. It was all I needed to realize that my marriage was over. I left New York and came here to take the position as head of neurosurgery. During the pre-stages of our relationship, I filed for divorce and told Meredith I never wanted to see her again. I would all ready be divorced if she hadn't dragged her feet."

"She's pregnant, Derek!"

"I don't believe its mine. Around the time she got pregnant, Meredith had all ready been sleeping with Mark."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

'Because the second I saw you my past was obsolete. You were my present and I hoped my future. Addison, I am so sorry I was not honest with you. At the time I wasn't ready to talk about my past.. Not my past with Meredith."

Addison felt herself become enraged. "You let me go to New York to meet your wife about your mother in law."

"I tried to talk Richard out of it. Addison, none of that matters. Meredith and I are still divorcing. You are the one I want. You are the one I lo-."

"Don't you dare tell me that you love me. If you loved me you would have been honest with me from the start. As far as I am concerned, Derek.. Whatever relationship we may have had or would have is no longer existing. I want you to get your stuff and get out."

"Addison, please-"

"I'm not a little girl, Derek. I don't fall for fairy tales."

Derek nodded. She had made up her mind.

"I guess I will go and grab my clothes."

Addison didn't say anything. She turned away. Derek reached out to touch her. She recoiled from his touch. Derek flinched. He breezed passed her and up the stairs.

Addison closed her eyes and held on to her counter. It was only after Derek had walked out the door did Addison Montgomery allow herself to cry.


	20. One of Those Days

_to gagaoverGA : heres the chapter you've been pming for!_

_Please review.. Reviews make me happy.. Reviews make me smile... Reviews also make GRAND Birthday presents._

_In five days I turn 21... If all goes right, I'll update before then, after my birthday I'll be MIA for a week. I am heading to New York with friends ( Cessy!) to celebrate the 2-1. Before then I have a final and a bunch of little celebrations with friends and family!_

_So, please review and I'll update again soon._

_Love, BitB21_

* * *

**20.**

**xxx **

He was watching her again. Addison hated it when he watched her. Three weeks had passed since her love life exploded. She had tried with all her might to revert back to her state before Derek Shepherd walked into her life. She was failing miserably. Addison Montgomery didn't fail at anything.. Well, there was that lacrosse disaster, but no body talked about that.

She shoved her hair from her face and walked away from the nurses station. She didn't have time for Derek and his dog eyes. She had a surgery to perform.

**xxx**

Richard watched as Derek attempt to follow Addison, only to have a nurse call him. Richard was conflicted. He wished nothing more than for Addison to be happy, however, her happiness was at the price of his god-daughter's. He had recently helped Meredith move into her mother's house. Unbeknownst to others, he had also signed off on her request to join the Seattle Grace staff after her baby was born. Ellis Grey would have been proud of her daughter.

Richard smiled sadly at the thought of his former lover. He briefly pondered if he would have a chance to visit her, before he stepped into his own OR.

**xxx**

Callie Torres was having one of _those_ days. Her coffee had been burnt. All she had for breakfast was a granola bar. And it wasn't even the type she liked. There had been complications in her morning surgery. The hot water had been gone and her only decent cup of coffee was now all over her scrubs. Yes, Callie Torres was having one of _those_ days.

She bitterly cursed the world as she pulled her coffee soaked scrubs away from her body and stepped into one of the showers. She didn't care that she was on hospital time. She needed a minute or twenty to herself and she was going to get it.

Once fully showered and dressed in her favorite scrubs, Callie was ready to try the day again. That was until she was paged. Her super yummy lunch that she had been planning was going to have to be postponed.

"Damn."

**xxx**

"My mother's coming to town," Preston announced to Cristina as they chatted during a valve replacement.

"Oh."

"She would like to meet you."

"Oh." …. " I don't meet mothers," She replied.

Burke blinked at her. "Cristina--"

She looked at him. "Dr. Burke- I do not meet mothers."

"She'll love you."

"Does she know you live with Dr. Montgomery and Torres?"

"How is that relevant?"

Cristina searched her brain for some answer.

"I don't meet mothers."

**xxx**

An hour later Cristina was sliding into a chair next to Callie and Alex.

"I'm meeting his mother."

Callie blinked at her. Alex looked at her confused.

"Who's mother?"

"You're meeting Jane!?"

Callie pushed her plate to the side and leaned further into Cristina.

"You're meeting Mama?"

Cristina sighed and viciously stabbed at her crispy chicken salad. "Yes."

Callie squealed in an un-Callie like manner. " I _love_ Mama! When she comes we all EAT. Preston can cook, but when Mama starts to bake _mmm_. I wonder if I can put in my order for an apple and peach cobbler."

Cristina stared at Callie blankly. Callie shook herself out of her fantasy and turned back to Cristina.

"Mrs. Burke is a bit of a hard ass, but once you get to know her, she's not so bad. And Mr. Burke is such a lovely man. I cannot wait to tell Addison.." Callie rattled on until her pager went off, pulling both her and Cristina away from their lunch.

**xxx**

"What do we have?" Callie inquired as she and Cristina rushed into the OR.

"34 year old male. BP 74/180.Unconcious when arrived on scene. He fell from the top of the boat unto the deck. We suspect a broken back and concussion for certain. We won't know anything till you take him," the technician read off. "He has been intabated Suspected puncture to lung."

Callie cursed under her breath. This man was a mess. "All right, Yang get him to radiation. We need the works. I want him stabilized before we proceed to the OR. Who knows what nasty surprises may pop up."

Yang nodded and rushed off with a team of people by her side. Cristina was giddy to see what exactly this surgery could be.

Callie took the chart from the waiting technician.

"What exactly happened to him?"

"Apparently he sneezed, fell off the top, landed on the deck, and never woke up."

Callie snorted. "This guy had some day."

**xxx**

Addison stood by the nursing station half listening to hospital gossip, half filling out release papers. Addison Montgomery was not supposed to be rumor mill fodder. She had spent a better part of her career staying now of it. Now, she was in the middle of it. The nurses were currently calling it Grey's Anatomy, a pun on the Gray's Anatomy textbook. Addison cringed at the choice of name. Wouldn't Addison's Anatomy been better? Whatever, Addison decided. She had signed her last paper when Burke strolled up.

"Monty, how about a run after work?" He suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea, Preston. As soon as I hand these over, I am free," Addison smiled.

Burke noticed how the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Addi-"

"Not now, Preston."

Burke reached out and smoothed down a loose curl on her head.

"When you're ready."

Addison nodded. She reached over the desk to deposit the charts in the to be released bin. She paged her intern and she and Preston walked down the hall to the attending locker room.

Derek Shepherd's blue eyes had watched them the entire time.

**xxx**

Derek should have been the man walking Addison into the locker room. He was jealous of Preston Burke. He was jealous of all the men in Addison's life. Hell, she would touch Karev before she'd even look at him again. In fact, she had touched Karev. She had placed a reassuring hand on his back as they walked out of the OR. Derek had seen green. And he had only himself to blame. Derek looked down at his naked ring finger. He rubbed his thumb over his bare finger. Derek turned to head back to his office when a hand came out and slapped him across the face. An extremely pregnant Molly Grey stood before him.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?!"

**xxx**

Derek exhaled as he entered his office with his sister in law screaming at him. As torn up as Meredith's family may have been, she had managed to form some sort of relationship with her younger sisters, Lexie and Molly. She and Molly were particularly close, despite the interests she shared with Lexie.

" I am not discussing my marriage with you."

Derek's statement only seemed to further enrage the youngest Grey.

"You WILL discuss your marriage Derek Patrick Shepherd."

"Your sister cheated on me and now she won't divorce me."

"My sister is pregnant with your baby."

"Prove it."

Molly reached out to slap Derek again. He grabbed her hand only to be slapped on the other side of his face.

"Quit that!"

Molly huffed. "Look, I know my sister has made mistakes, but you are her husband!"

"Molly, I don't have time for this."

"Well, make time, Derek."

**xxx**

Meredith was breaking the rules. Instead of being in bed, she was setting up house in her mother's house. She waddled into the room that would be her baby's nursery. It had been her room as a child. It was still painted the same warm yellow. She ran her fingers over the walls. She stepped further into the room, humming a song to herself. It was in the moment that Meredith bent slightly to pick up a teddy bear that had fallen from the rocking chair that her body suddenly went cold.

**xxx**

Mark climbed the stairs to the house, fighting back yawns. He rang the doorbell. He heard no movement in the house. After a minute or three, he knocked on the door and rang the bell again.

"Meredith?" He called out as his knocks grew louder. He knew she was home. A car was in the driveway. She was supposed to be on bed rest with limited movement. Minutes later, he decided to try the door. It was unlocked, he pushed into the house, calling her name.

"Mark!" he heard her call out, terror evident in her voice.

Mark dropped all of his belongings at the door and rushed up the stairs.

**xxx**

Addison tossed herself, face first on to couch. She was an exhausted sweaty mess. Preston jogged around the couch.

"Come on, Monty. It wasn't that bad."

Addison looked at him in disbelief. "Sometimes, I think you hate me."

Preston chuckled and playfully smacked her on the butt. "We barely did four miles!"

"Four miles too many."

Burke sighed laid on the floor, stealing a pillow from beside Addison's head. He proceeded to do sit ups. Addison looked at him. He was making her abs her by just watching him.

"When's mama getting here?"

Preston paused in mid crunch to respond. "This evening."

"Does Cristina know?"

"If she did, she wouldn't be coming to dinner tonight."

Addison let out a tired giggle. "She's going to kill you."

"I know."

**xxx**

Callie stood over her patient filling in some notes on his chart. Her patient finally had a name. Jonas Hayes- Reyes. It sounded vaguely familiar. She shrugged it off and continued to make notes here and there. The alarm on her watch beeped annoyingly. She wouldn't have as much time as she liked. She cursed to herself as her pager went off.

"Damn it!" She used her cell phone as she hurried to her patients room.

"Yeah, Adds? Don't count on me for dinner. I am going to have a long night. It's seriously one of _those_ days."


	21. Blindsided

Yeah, it's been a while . . . Kedda inspired me to update. Love to the wife.

* * *

21. 

"Mama!" Preston Burke called excitedly to his mother. Jane Burke smiled at her son and welcomed his embrace. He pecked her on the cheek, muttering his joy to see her. Donald Burke stood behind his wife. Preston grinned at his father, pleased to see him as well. Donald hugged his son and turned to Preston's companion.

"Addison," Donald greeted with wide arms.

"Hi Mr. Burke," Addison smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"You sure are getting prettier."

"Don't lie to her, Daddy," Burke teased, his arm around Mama's shoulder. Addison rolled her eyes at Burke.

"So, Addi, I hear you are allowing our son to take over your house and home?"

Addison shrugged. "Meh, kid showed up at my door step with a bag in hand and no place to go. Who was I to turn away a man that can cook and clean?"

Jane laughed and wrapped an arm around Addison. "Oh, Addison."

**xxx**

Callie sighed and signed off on another patient. She laid back against the wall of the on call room. She was dying for a nap and a hot plate of food. She was pulled from her fantasy of a hot plate of Mama Burke's stew when Cristina bounded into the room.

"Here are the labs on Hays- Reyes."

Cristina waited patiently as Callie read through the blood work.

"Fuck," Callie cursed. " Page, Dr. Kresslin."

"Shouldn't we page Burke?" Cristina suggested.

Callie looked at her as if she was an idiot. "Page Burke when his mother is in town? I'd rather saw off my own leg without anesthesia."

**xxx**

Dr. Alba rolled her shoulders. The quiet ER unnerved her. The whole day had been rather quiet. She wondered when the insanity would kick in. She checked the vital on a patient and pondered what she would like to eat for whatever meal it was time of day for. Hmm, a turkey and tomato sandwich sounded yum.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR HERE!" an EMT yelled bursting into the ER.

Rachel tore herself from her day dream and rushed to the scene. "What have we got?"

"She's Dr. Meredith GREY!" Mark shouted, shoving past the other EMT. "She is 31 weeks pregnant. BP is all over the place. Slight spotting."

Meredith thrashed on the gurney. She was just so cold.

"Mark! My baby, Mark! Something is wrong with my baby," she cried. Mark gripped her hand tightly. He kissed her temple and whispered words of encouragement.

"Everything will be okay, baby. You'll see. Everything will be fine."

"My baby," Meredith muttered before slinking out of consciousness again.

**xxx**

Derek Shepherd watched as his girlfriend bring his wife's child into the world. He had never felt so numb before. If someone had told him that one day he would be watching this, he would have thought it was a sick joke. Too bad it was his reality. Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. His stomach swirled. He could not control what he did next. He would later claim to have no memory of how he ended up with Mark Sloan's blood on his fist.


	22. Never Know

_My absence has been a long one. I apologize. I have spent the better part of these last four months with my grandpa who passed away last month.Life has changed a lot. But alas, it goes on. As does school work which brings me back to writing Addison's Anatomy. I am thinking about changing the name. I don't want it to be confused with the other Addison's Anatomy. Eh, I'll talk to Kendel and we'll see what happens. I promise not to disappear for long. In fact, I have the next two chapters all ready written. Those zany people have totally lost their minds. Anyway, thank you to all of you who have stayed by my side!_

**

* * *

**

**22.**

Richard Webber glared at the two men before him. Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan had both interned beneath him. They had been inseparable.

"You made a disgusting display in MY gallery while YOUR WIFE was being operated on by MY star surgeon. What the hell do you have to say for yourselves?!" He spat.

Derek tightened his arms around his chest and looked away. The bruise on his cheek bone was darkening by the minute.

" I want you both out of my hospital. Meredith does not need you two right now. Shepherd, you are suspended for the next 48hours, unless you are here for your wife. Sloan, unless you have permission from BOTH Shepherds, I don't want you anywhere near my hospital, do you understand?"

The men opened their mouths to protest, but the Chief would not hear any of it. He pushed the button on his phone, ringing for security.

"Chief!" Addison called, announcing her entrance into the room. Mark bombarded her with questions of Meredith and the baby.

"Meredith is stable. She lost a lot of blood, but she is strong and will be fine once her body recuperates. She was beginning to develop toxemia. We will be monitoring her closely. The baby girl is about a 2 months premature. We are going to monitor her around the clock. All her vitals are strong, but I am concerned about her heart rate. I have assigned doctor Stevens to be with her until the end of shift tomorrow morning."

"Can I see her?" Mark pleaded.

Addison shook her head. " I am afraid that I cannot permit that without Meredith's permission."

Mark looked as if he could punch the wall, but refrained. He silently thanked Addison and dismissed himself from the hospital.

"Is it too soon for a paternity test?" Derek found himself asking before he could stop himself.

Addison looked at him repulsed. " No, Mr. Shepherd."

**xxx**

An hour later, Addison walked into her home. The Burkes were in her dining room having coffee.

"Hi," she smiled politely.

"Hello, Addison," Jane responded. " I have plates in the kitchen ready for you and Calliope. Will she be home soon?"

Addison nodded. " Callie is in surgery for the next hour or so, but she promised to be home no later than 10 if she can help it. Cristina is also in surgery with her."

"Oh darn. I was hoping to meet this Dr. Yang tonight," Jane commented.

Preston let out a slight sigh of relief. "What the surgery?" he inquired.

" I am not sure," Addison answered as she returned from the kitchen with a salad bowl in her hand. " Kresslin is in with them. I think some guy fell off a boat. I am not sure on the details. I was delivering the Shepherd- Grey baby."

"Shepherd - Grey baby?" Preston repeated. Addison nodded.

"Yes, the Shepherd- Grey baby, a premie little girl, full head of hair and a quiet cry."

Under the table, Preston squeezed her hand.

**xxx**

Derek stood in the lobby of Seattle Grace, unsure what to do with himself. His gaze turned to his former best friend who sat on the other side of the lobby. Mark sat with his head in his hands. A part of Derek very much wanted to put his arm around that man, but the other part wanted to throw him out of the hospital. This was the man that ruined his marriage. This was the man that was supposed to have been his best friend.. .

"Dr. Shepherd!" He heard someone yell. Derek turned to face Izzie Stevens who was running at him.

"Dr. Shepherd, we need you right away. It's the baby."

**xxx**

Addison Montgomery had been enjoying a cup of coffee with Preston and his parents when both of their pagers went off. Jane and Donald shooed them out the door. Neither Preston nor Addison said a word as they took the 9 minute drive to Seattle Grace. Nor did they say a word as they were ushered into the Neonatal ICU where the baby only referred to as the Shepherd-Grey baby was fighting for life. It wasn't until they and their highly trained staff were in the OR, did Addison say anything.

"She has to survive."

Those in the room peered curiously at the red headed surgeon. "This baby has survive. She has a mother and a father who love her. She has to be okay." Her voice shook at her declaration.

Preston nodded. "You heard, Dr. Montgomery. We have a child of one of our own on the table. Let's do this."

**xxx**

When Meredith came too, she hoped that when she opened her eyes her husband would be sitting beside her with their baby in his arms. She would then smile at Derek and he would thank her for their beautiful baby and tell her that he loves her and all would be forgiven for their daughter's sake. Yes, Meredith had hoped that her daughter, Amelia Ellis Shepherd - Grey would bring her the forgiveness she so desperately wanted.

**xxx**

"She's stable," Addison announced to Derek, Mark, and the rest of the Grey family. Molly, Thatcher, Susan, and Mark made motion toward her. "The baby is extremely high risk, but we are certain she will make it."

"Thank God," Thatcher breathed out. He wrapped his arms around Susan.

"Can we see her?" Mark inquired.

Addison looked at the group. She bit her look, turning her gaze to Derek.

"Only with Mr. Shepherd's permission."

All eyes turned to Derek.

Hoarsely, Derek replied, "Do whatever you want."

**xxx**

Some time later, Addison stepped into an on call room. Callie looked up from the couch she was laying on. Addison took a seat on the coffee table in front of her friend, with her head in her hands, Addison let out a sob.


	23. Filler

**23.**

"What are you two doing in my bar?" Erika Hahn demanded, sliding on to a bar stool between Addison and Callie.

"We are looking for fresh meat. The selections have grown quite stale at the Emerald City," Callie replied.

"You found out that Shepherd's married to the little Grey girl."

Addison looked at Erika in twisted disgust.

"Can we not go there?"

Erika shrugged and leaned across the bar to order herself a dirty martini.

"So, fellow cougars. What are we in store for tonight?"

"I am not- - well. . ."

The three surgeons turned to face the crowd behind them. The bar was filled with all assortments of people. Addison's stomach turned at the sight of a good-looking man with a perfect smile and hair that begged to be touched. She swiveled around to the bar and grasped on to the edge of the counter.

"Hey! Bar-man. I need a bottle of your best vodka!"

**xxx**

Cristina peered out of the corner of her eye. Burke had checked his phone for the fourth time in an hour.

"Are you expecting a call?" Cristina asked. The couple were in one of the nicer on call rooms. Cristina sat perched at the edge of the bed, while book laid across it. He was consistently checking his phone in fear of the state his two best friends could be in. Sometimes he did not know what to do with those girls. He made a mental note to call Violet Turner and ask her to see them. He wondered if he could get Sam to come up for a golf game.

"Addison and Callie went to meet Erika Hahn. The three of them together are worse than a couple of well.. Interns."

Cristina blinked. "Erika Hahn?!"

Burke nodded.

"I am sleeping with the wrong attending."

**xxx**

Derek sat in his office. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. It wasn't supposed to have played out like this. When he left New York, he had left Meredith, Mark, and his former life behind. Now he sat in the office of his new life battling his own inner demons. He had been to see Amelia. She was indeed a beautiful baby. Her hair was dark like his own, but her eyes were all Mer. In fact, she was a dark haired Meredith. She would eventually be the spitting image of her mother. A part of him wanted to claim the child, but he couldn't allow himself to go there. He had a life now. A happy life in Seattle with a woman he loved. A women he had hoped to build a real future with. That hope was now crumbled at his feet.

"Damn it, Meredith," he cursed and tossed his unsigned divorce papers in the trash.

**xxx**

Mark pressed his lips against Meredith's hand. He squeezed her hand as she slept. He had given everything up for her. Yet, she hadn't sacrificed a thing. Mark's world was shattering all around him. She hadn't signed the divorce papers. She didn't want a life with him. She didn't want a child with him. Meredith didn't want anything with him, yet here he sat hoping that she would wake up and tell him that Mia was his and together the three of them would be the family neither ever really had. Mark pushed himself up from his position and walked out of the room. He would go and check on Amelia, and then he would disappear. Mark needed some time.

**xxx**

Addison groaned as she slid into bed. Callie cuddled at her side. They were acting like interns, she decided. It had been a long time since Addison and a roommate cuddled while the other was drunk. She wondered if they were getting too old. Her eyes glanced at the clock. The day was officially way too long.


	24. Breathe In

The morning arrived too fast for the surgical staff of Seattle Grace. Callie, Addison, and Burke stood in their kitchen sipping their coffee. Each of them had to be in early.

"This stuff should be stronger," Callie declared, pouring herself another cup.

"Maybe we should start drinking monsters," Addison suggested.

"Maybe you two should eat your breakfast," Preston added, handing them their own to go cups of oatmeal and a snack baggie of toast.

"Preston, we should get married and have several babies to please Mama," Callie replied.

"I'll keep that in mind," he responded and poured another cup of coffee into his travel mug. He set the coffee maker for his parents.

The girls watched as Preston scuttled around the kitchen. He really was the perfect man.

"By the way, Violet Turner will be calling some time this morning," he announced. Addison and Callie turned to each other.

"Ugh, please no. That woman should not be qualified to shrink anyone but herself."

"Hey, is she still obsessed with that one guy?" Addison asked. "Please tell me she is so I know there is someone in this world sadder than me."

Burke swatted at Addison. "Leave Violet alone. Come on, ladies. Time to put your big girl shoes on and get to work."

**xxx**

Meredith Grey- Shepherd looked down at the little baby in her arms. Amelia was certainly a gorgeous baby with her big blue eyes and dark hair. Mia, as she was to be nicknamed, reached her little hand out to pull on a loose strand of her mother's hair.

"Hi, Mia," Meredith whispered enjoying the special moment with her baby. She leaned down and pressed kisses to her little hands and feet. Ten little fingers. Ten little toes and a little mark right at the top of her nose. Meredith giggled and cuddled her baby. It was a moment like this that would always make a heart soar. However it failed to make the heart of Derek Shepherd soar as he watched his wife and potential child. He knew he was being an asshole. He was just still so angry and hurt inside. Derek did the only thing he could do. He stepped into the hospital chapel for the very first time in his life.

**xxx**

Derek Shepherd was raised like any young man from an Irish-Italian family as a Catholic. He had even served as an alter boy and attended a Catholic primary school. As he grew older, he grew further away from faith. Yet, he still kept belief in a God. There was still doubt. Now after many years, Derek was turning to God for answers. He was relieved to find himself alone in the chapel. He stepped slowly up to the alter and made the sign of the cross. Muttering his prayers he felt to his knees in front of the alter. With all of his heart, he prayed for direction.

**xxx**

Addison looked down at the chart in her hand. _**Amelia Ellis Shepherd-Grey. **_In parenthesis, Izzie had written the name _**Mia**_. Mia Shepherd-Grey, Addison thought. She looked into the nursery. Mia Shepherd must have been with her mother. Her little cart was gone. Addison made a note to remind Izzie to write these things down. She would need to give Mia a full check up and discuss the option of a surgery. Addison inhaled deeply and turned to face the hall. Meredith Shepherd was only two rooms away.

**xxx**

Callie browsed her charts with a smile on her face. It looked like the guy that fell off the boat would be okay. His vital signs had improved immensely over the course of the night. She wondered where Yang was. They had more work to do. She leaned over the nurses station to use to line to page Yang.

Callie tapped her pen against the chart. Why was this guy's name so familiar?

"Hey Debbie, do you know who Jonas Reyes is?"

**xxx**

Addison watched Meredith Shepherd bond with her baby. She smiled softly at the sweet scene. She hated to have to break it up. Addison knocked on the door frame.

"Hi, I am so sorry to bother you girls, but I have to give your little miss a check up," Addison announced. Meredith nodded and signaled for Addison to join them.

Without saying anything to each other, Addison checked out Mia while she laid in her mother's arms. Again, Mia's heart rate bothered her. It seemed as if not enough blood was pumping through. She made the notation to call in Burke for an official consult.

"What is it, Dr. Montgomery?" Meredith inquired. Her doctor instincts on.

"Her blood isn't flowing as well as it should through her heart. I'd like to have Dr. Burke look her over again. He was a protégé of your mother. She would be in the very best of hands. I just want to insure that there is nothing wrong with your other wise extremely healthy baby girl."

Meredith looked down at her baby. "What will need to be done?"

"First we have Burke give a consult. Then from there we draw blood for banking from both you and Mr. Shepherd then go in for a minor surgery. A week of monitoring and she'll be good to go."

"Are you certain, Dr. Montgomery?"

Addison nodded. "Meredith, whatever issues you may have with me, I have none with you or your child. I have a great respect for you mother and would never do anything to intentionally harm her daughter or granddaughter."

Meredith nodded. "I'll send Dr. Burke in within the hour."

"Thank you."

**xxx**

Addison handed the nearest nurse the chart, requesting her to page Dr. Shepherd once Dr. Burke has spoken with Mrs. Shepherd.

Addison turned her head and watched with interest as Derek Shepherd stepped out of the chapel. His eyes were red as if he had been crying. He rubbed his right eye with the back of his hand. His gaze met hers. Addison blinked and quickly turned down the hall.

**xxx**

" I will be performing surgery on your daughter this afternoon," Burke told Derek as the two men stood side by side in the scrub room.

"Didn't you already operate on her?"

"The blockage is rebuilding itself."

Derek was quiet. "What do you need from me?"

"Addison wants to bank your blood. Amelia is B-."

"And Meredith is AB," Derek interjected. He exhaled a breath he had been holding in.

**Xxx**

It was evening when Addison Montgomery returned to the maternity ward. She had spent most of her day in surgery. Addison had welcomed it. She shuffled to her office, choosing to pass the room occupied by Meredith Shepherd. Derek Shepherd stood at the foot of Meredith's bed. His coat and case laid on the chair beside the door. The door was closed, but the window shades were drawn. Addison knew that she should not watch. What happened with the Shepherds was their business. Addison was done with Derek. They were over. He had a family A family he has deserted. How could she be with a man who would just up and leave? Addison's mother had been the one to leave. Victoria Forbes Montgomery had decided there was no way she could be a mother. Society was her true calling, so when Victoria left her husband and two children, no one was surprised. It may have even been expected. None the less, Eric Montgomery raised his son and daughter well.

Addison's pager rang from her coat pocket. She scurried to silence the device. She flipped open the top and froze at the message.

_**Not compatible. Blood types are not a match.**_

so.. that answers THAT question. Review.


End file.
